


Always in my Thoughts v2.0

by NorthbyNorth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth starts to have all the feelings, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, I will up the rating when it happens, I'll say AU because Linhardt is aged up, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 30,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthbyNorth/pseuds/NorthbyNorth
Summary: A revised and revamped telling of Byleth's obsession with Garreg Mach's resident sleepy scholar.Silver Snow route.**Linhardt is 18 at the start of this story**
Relationships: Byleth/Hubert (One-sided), Linhardt von Hevring & My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 21
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

And so it begins...


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming all the way to my room for... oh.” His face lit up in surprise when he saw the stack of papers she carried. “It's your notes from the lecture I slept through.”

Byleth walked down the large corridors of Garreg Mach monastery, her boots making small echoing sounds as she stepped lightly across the stone. The papers in her arms weren't heavy but they were numerous, and she held onto them tightly as she passed into the open air for fear they would be blown out of her hands.

It was almost nightfall as the sun began to creep over the buildings, casting long, dark shadows onto the grounds below. Around Byleth, everything was beginning to close up for the evening. The dining hall's bells had already rung hours ago and even the doors to the cathedral were shut.

She was not yet accustomed to where everything was in this large place, but she had asked several students where Linhardt's room was, and after only getting lost twice, she had finally arrived at her destination.

She knocked at the door and could hear the sound of shuffling within. After a moment or so the door opened a small fraction and Linhardt's blue eyes peered out from behind it.

He blinked in surprise. “Professor?”

The door swung aside and Byleth stepped into his room, and began to immediately survey her surroundings. There were books and papers piled everywhere – on chairs, desks, tables – the only part of Linhardt's room that didn't have anything on it was his bed. It was in a sorry state too, as the sheets were thrown on haphazardly and the pillow lay askew across it.

In the middle of it all stood Linhardt, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as if he had just woken up. She closed the door behind her and entered in further.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of you coming all the way to my room for... oh.” His face lit up in surprise when he saw the stack of papers she carried. “It's your notes from the lecture I slept through.”

Byleth looked for space to put them down and finding none, simply passed them to her student. “Please do not make this a habit.”

Linhardt nodded and began to look through the notes. “It's not that I _want_ to miss your lectures exactly Professor, it's just that... well... drowsiness is my archenemy.”

Byleth looked unimpressed.

“It's true!” He exclaimed, deciding to dump everything he carried onto his bed. “It's so hard to stay awake. I'm so bored through most of the day. People can be so boring.”

Byleth frowned and looked at her student. He was a tall, slender man with dark green hair that fell on either side of his face while he wore the rest behind him tied with a neat, white bow.

“Not you however.” Linhardt gave a small smile. “I find you're not boring at all.”

“Then please find it in yourself to stay awake during class.” She warned. “Be on time tomorrow Linhardt, I won't come and do this again.”

“I'll try.” He looked over at the stack of notes beside him.

Byleth made to leave the room but Linhardt stopped her with a question.

“May I ask you something, Professor?”

She turned around and nodded.

The young man crossed his arms, looking thoughtful. “You're not noble-born are you?”

Byleth shook her head no. “I'm a mercenary, Linhardt.”

“Right.” His blue eyes were staring straight at her, though she met them with indifference. “Though you're not a commoner either.”

“I don't know what that means.” She turned to leave again.

“It means you're... something else.” She could hear his voice continuing on behind her. “It's quite fascinating.”

“I'm not... interesting.” Byleth wondered why anyone would find anything curious about her. In truth she thought herself quite ordinary- long blue hair that went just past her shoulders and her dull grey and black armour. She wasn't flashy, and she certainly wasn't worth notice.

“Perhaps you're some villain sent here to enact some evil plot?”

She could hear Sothis laughing in the back of her mind.

“Don't be ridiculous.” She grasped the door handle and pulled it open. “I'll see you tomorrow in class.”

* * * *

The next day and for several weeks after, Linhardt had been there bright and early trying his very best to stay awake. He nodded off a few times, but Caspar would shove him in the ribs and he'd right himself immediately. He turned in all of his assignments without too much complaint. Byleth was impressed that he was trying to put in the effort.

She was also impressed that despite his reluctance for battle he could do a good job when he put his mind to things. He had mentioned to her several times about his aversion to blood, and Byleth began to notice that after battle he would wander away and sit down, looking slightly dizzy.

Perhaps she was working him too hard. The other members of his house seemed to be coming along just fine. When Ferdinand and Caspar were training, Linhardt napped. When Petra was trying to improve her language skills, Linhardt was behind a book in the library, most likely trying to hide the fact he had just been napping. Even Bernadetta made an effort when Byleth dragged her from her room.

One day on a whim Byleth invited him and Caspar to dinner and the former never arrived.

“He's probably asleep.” Caspar shrugged, shovelling food into his mouth. “Should I go get him?”

“No it's all right.” Byleth replied, sighing and eating her meal.

Why was he on her mind so much? Was it because she felt she was failing him as a teacher? He was still performing well enough, but there had to be something else.

* * * *

“Are you enjoying your time in the Black Eagles Dorothea?” Byleth asked, sipping her tea on a bright, sunny day during the month of the Blue Sea Moon.

Her tea companion looked back at her and winked. “Of course.” She said, though there was always a hint of something else in her voice that Byleth lacked the capacity to comprehend.

“You don't think I'm training anyone too hard?” Byleth looked down at her cup and shifted nervously in her chair.

Dorothea, who unlike the Professor, was an expert on picking up subtleties and noticed Byleth's discomfort immediately.

“Has anyone been complaining to you about having to work too much?” She mused. “Besides Linhardt that is?”

Unsure of why it happened and unable to stop it, Byleth felt her face turn slightly red.

“Ah, so you're worried about the young noble.” Dorothea took a triumphant sip of tea and helped herself to a pastry.

Noble. Yes. The rift between the noble class and commoners was something Byleth could never quite get a grip on. As a mercenary she never had much contact with nobles, other than sometimes lining her pockets with their money if there was a pressing need for her services. She spent the most time around the common folk, though she never quite fit in there either. They were farmers and merchants who lived lives completely different from her own. Her father was more at ease talking to them than she ever was, but then she was never really at ease talking with anyone.

Now was no exception. Maybe Linhardt was right, maybe she _was_ something different?

“I sometimes forget Linhardt's a noble.” Byleth blurted out. “He doesn't seem to care about his station.”

“Well he's not like most of them. Nobles can be...” Dorothea furrowed her brow, trying to think of the right words. “...well Linhardt told me himself he thinks of most of them are fools.”

“Really?” Byleth took a long drink. That sounded a lot like him. She helped herself to a small piece of cake. “I just wonder if he can handle the pressure I put on him in battle.”

“That's what makes you our dear Professor.” Dorothea's smile was warm and sincere. “You truly try to make us our best.”

Byleth shrugged, her face growing hot again at the flattery.

“To answer your question, no I think he's doing fine.” Dorothea shrugged. “Why all the concern?”

“I worry for all my students.” _Perhaps some more than others?_ A small voice in her head replied.

“Then if you'll indulge me Professor, may I ask you a question?” Dorothea's green eyes glinted mischievously.

Byleth shoved another piece of cake in her mouth and nodded.

“Professor, is there anyone at the monastery that _interests_ you perhaps?”

  
Byleth was completely unprepared for the question and opted to stare dumbly at her questioner.

“Well?” Dorothea was getting impatient.

“I enjoy the company of everyone here.” Byleth croaked out. It wasn't that far from the truth... some she preferred to be around more than others but generally she enjoyed everyone's company.

“I see.” Dorothea's eyes looked sullen at the lack of an answer.

“What about yourself?” Byleth tried to deflect as though her life depended on it.

“No prospects so far but... well there's a lot of school year left.” Dorothea gave a sad smile.

“You have so much time.” Byleth smiled. “You'll find happiness after you graduate, I know you will.”

“Thank you so much Professor.” She gave a brighter smile and lifted her tea in salute. “Thank you for inviting me out this afternoon.”

* * * *

Byleth was used to facing danger alone and unhindered. During the Rite of Rebirth, she approached the battle as she always had, yet when she noticed some of her students in danger, she felt something new well up inside her and rushed to their defense.

Linhardt was standing at the back, trying his best to heal anyone injured, but she noticed an archer take aim at him and fire. The arrow hit him in the shoulder, but he collapsed to the ground in agony, shrieking.

It was as though a fuse was set off inside her. She felt the world come to a grinding halt as though she took the gears of time in her hands and brought it to a stop. Ever so slowly, she began to wind them up again in reverse and witnessed the archer's arrow and it's point of origin. Several seconds later, the world came crashing back around her, and she had to shake off the dizziness she felt to rush forward to the healer's aid and slashed at the arrow in mid-air.

It fell harmlessly to the ground in two. She cringed as she felt the wind being knocked out of her as another arrow struck her squarely in the chest.

“Professor!”

Linhardt dragged her behind a pillar where he would try to heal her. His hands shook as he grabbed the shaft of the arrow and he closed his eyes tightly as he attempted to pull it out.

“It's all right.” Byleth gave him a reassuring smile and yanked it out, despite the blinding pain that followed. She had unfortunately done this sort of thing to herself before.

Her chest began to soak with blood as she felt his hand hesitantly press down over the wound and he began to mutter words. She closed her eyes as a cool, soothing sensation washed over her as the magic began to stitch her flesh back together.

When she opened her eyes she could see Linhardt staring back at her, a worried look in his eyes.

“Are you all right, Professor?” He asked.

She nodded and stood back up. “Thank you.”

* * * *

“That sword feels so familiar.” Sothis mentioned that night in their chambers as she looked upon the sword of the Creator held in Byleth's hands. “My memories... I feel like they are there, just beyond my reach.”

Byleth felt exhausted from the battle during the Rite of Rebirth and collapsed on her bed. As usual though, her appetite got the better of her.

“The kitchens should still be open.” Sothis chimed in, knowing exactly what Byleth was thinking. “Since it was the festival today there will probably still be lots of food.”

“Fine.” Byleth got up from her bed and quickly checked herself in the mirror.

“You appear fine.” Although she could not see it, she knew Sothis was rolling her eyes. “You have bathed and are clean, your students will not think less of you.”

Byleth's face flushed slightly and her hand went instinctively over her chest, where an arrow had pierced it earlier that day.

“Oh... you are thinking perhaps you might run into some of them?” Sothis grinned slyly. “Best be off then to find yourself a dining partner.”

“Indeed.” Byleth muttered, shutting the door behind her as she left her room.

The moon already hung overhead as she walked towards the mess hall. Sure enough, one of her students – Caspar - was sitting at a table, shovelling food into his mouth with reckless abandon. Byleth was reminded of how Linhardt had implored her to tell his friend to eat like a human being.

Strange... why had she thought of him just now? Her mind wandered back to the battle and to Linhardt shakily healing her wounds after her injury. She knew how he hated to see blood and she didn't like making him uncomfortable. She had told herself she would be better, to better protect him.

  
Why did that matter so much? She cared about all her students equally, didn't she?

Then why had she felt so... angry when he was injured? His words followed her to the food line as she stood in it, asking for double the portions as an excuse to see how he was doing.

_I find you're not boring at all._ He had said. Why did that make her happy?

* * * *

She was walking back to his room, food tray in hand with an extra plate on it. Caspar had been kind enough to mention his friend's favourite dishes when she had asked in passing.

She knocked at his door gently. “Linhardt, are you there?” _Are you awake?_ Was more what she had wanted to say.

No answer. With the food tray balanced in one hand, she checked the doorknob to see if it was locked.

It wasn't.

_He's probably in the library..._ She thought, then decided to just leave the food in his quarters. She'd go to the library and tell him it was there.

“Excuse me, I'm coming in...” She announced, entering the empty room and placing the food tray down on the desk in front of her.

Again his place was such a mess. She couldn't help but pick up some of the books on the floor, placing them on the shelves where they belonged. Once she began, she found she couldn't stop. Papers began to be stacked neatly on top of the tables and desks, and she tugged at his sheets to properly make his bed. Time flew by and before she knew it, the hour was getting late.

Where _was_ he? He should have been back from the library by now. She lamented that the food would be cold, but decided she should go and let him know it was there anyway. She grabbed an apple to eat on the way, she could wait to have the rest later.

* * * *

The library was dark and deserted when Byleth arrived. She had to squint hard into the fading light and managed to light some of the candles with ones that were nearly gone. It was after two or three illuminated that she saw him in the corner- nearly obscured by books.

_He must have fallen asleep_ , she mused as she crept closer, not wanting to wake him. What she saw when she got to him was something quite different. He was still awake, turned away from her, sitting down facing the bookcase, his head on his knees, his arms wrapped around himself. He appeared to be in distress.

“Linhardt?” She blinked in surprise. “What... what is wrong?”

He muttered a few things as she came to sit down beside him.

“Sorry, come again?” She urged.

He exhaled deeply and tried again. “I don't want blood on my hands Professor.”

“What do you mean?” She was confused.

“I mean I'm not suited for battle.” He lifted his head slightly to reveal dark patches under his puffy eyes. “This past battle... you got hurt. You could have even gotten killed.”

“Oh.” Byleth tried desperately to think of what to say.

“We still won in the end.”

He turned suddenly and looked directly into her eyes. “Am I supposed to be satisfied by that? Happy simply that we _won_? What would everyone have done if _you_ hadn't come back to them today because of me?”

Byleth had never seen him so animated before. His dark blue eyes were staring into hers, burning with intensity, demanding an answer. She paused, giving it some further thought.

“No, I suppose I couldn't be satisfied by that either.”

“Exactly.” He let out a long sigh. “I don't see the point.” He closed his eyes again.

“I don't want to kill.”

She froze. There was such a sincerity and vulnerability in his voice. She sat there awkwardly, not quite sure of what to do. One of her students needed reassurance.

She patted him on the shoulder gently. “It's OK Linhardt. No one really wants to kill.”

“I.... I'm sorry Professor.” He put his head back in his hands. “The whole concept of battle frightens me. All I want to do is lie in the sun all day and take naps when I wish.”

He seemed so sad and... scared. Without thinking she came closer and put her arms around him. She thought back to how he had looked healing her and guilt ripped through her.

“Sometimes there are fights we can't run from Linhardt. That's why you have to be on the battlefield. I'm so sorry.”

He made a few muffled noises in response.

“As long as I'm here, I won't let you die.” She whispered, knowing in her heart she wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to him.

They sat there in silence for a long time, Linhardt gently resting against her, the only sound the soft flickering of the candles. After what seemed like an eternity he finally raised his head again and looked at her.

“I believe you.” He replied, that same sincerity from before.

“Good.” Byleth gave him a final squeeze and let go. She instantly felt the loss of contact and it made her a little sad.

Linhardt gave a small smile. “Thanks for coming to see me Professor.”

“You're welcome.”

“Can you walk me back to my room, please?”

“Of course.”

Byleth stood up and extended her hand. Linhardt took it and rose clumsily from the ground. They quietly walked back to his room together. At the door, Byleth's stomach grumbled.

“I forgot... I had brought food for you to your room.” She said.

“I don't know if I can eat right now.” Linhardt yawned. “I'm really just looking forward to getting some sleep and-”

He paused mid sentence as he opened the door to his quarters and saw a completely difference room than the one he had left hours ago.

“What... what happened here?” He asked, confused as he looked around. He turned around to look at Byleth. “Professor, did you _clean my room_?”

Byleth shrugged and felt her face flush from the question. “Goodnight Linhardt.”

She took her food and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this story again gives me some chances to make it a little longer and add in a little more, have some more parts from Linhardt's perspective, add in more Hubert...


	3. A potential threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert wonders what to do about Byleth.

Garreg Mach monastery, night time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This comic took a long time, it's probably twice as many drawings as the first one I did but I'm glad I did it.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying looking at these as much as I am creating them!


	4. Stumbling towards you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Linhardt, would you would be happier being in another class?” She asked suddenly.
> 
> “Hmmm?” He was looking through something and half-listening.
> 
> “Perhaps another teacher's class would better suit your interests.” The words left her mouth effortlessly, even though her chest ached.

During the next month Byleth decided she would restrict to taking her meals with the knights and staff of Garreg Mach. It was too... distracting dining with the students at times and Seteth's words kept coming back to her from the very first day she was accepted as Professor. “You must act at all times in a professional manner with the students here.”

What did that mean exactly? Did it mean she couldn't be friends?

Unfortunately, most of the knights and teachers were much older than her and she found she had little to contribute to conversation. Some of the knights like Catherine even seemed hostile towards her, perhaps based on Byleth's lack of status and favouritism by Rhea.

She used to be able to ignore what other people said. She also used to feel little to nothing in her day to day life of being a mercenary. But since she had arrived... No, since she had started speaking with...

“-Professor Byleth, I must apologize for the uncouth manners of our fellow instructor here.” Hanneman motioned to Manuela beside him.

“Really Hanneman, was that necessary? I know how to use a fork and spoon thank you.” The latter huffed.

“I've seen you pick food off the ground and eat it before, do you deny it?”

“Why waste such valuable food if it's only been there for such a short time?”

Byleth sighed and felt her mind wander elsewhere as the two teachers at her table bickered at each other while they ate. Her consciousness was drifting off to her students which was exactly where she hadn't wanted it to go. There was one student in particular that always crossed her mind. Why? Was it because she had found him in the library that night?

Her thoughts went back to that night. She had never mentioned it again to Linhardt and he had never brought it up. Since that time she had invited Caspar and him to dine with her on several occasions. Each time she did, Caspar would show up and apologize for his friend not being present.

She picked at her food, sighing and wondered what Linhardt was doing at that moment. Was he reading? Studying? Napping?

“Professor?” Manuela looked at Byleth in concern. “Is anything the matter?”

Byleth realized she had the full attention of both Manuela and Hanneman. She debated if she should give voice to her problems, then decided on it.

“Do you think it's possible to be... _friends_ with the students?” Byleth asked.

“Friends?” Hanneman looked pensive. “I don't see why not?”

“Oh Professor.” Manuela looked concerned. “It must be hard having so many students around the same age as yourself.”

Byleth nodded in admission.

“Well the fact of the matter is these children will be graduating at the end of the school year.” Hanneman replied. “Once they're outside of Garreg Mach it would be very rare to see any of them again unless you travelled outside the monastery.”

“It's true.” Manuela added sadly. “Once they graduate they have to go fulfill their duties- whether as nobles, knights or anything else. I mean, that's what we're preparing them for right? The world outside.”

“Do you ever miss them once they're gone?” Byleth lowered her eyes and pretended to be interested in her food so they wouldn't notice the light flush of her cheeks.

“Miss them once they leave?” Manuela sighed. “All the time.”

Byleth excused herself and wandered off, while Hanneman and Manuela again took up their arguments.

If she was being honest with herself, she stopped taking meals with her students because every time she had invited Linhardt and Caspar to dinner, the former never showed up.

She sighed. Why did the thought of him rejecting her invitations make her upset? He hadn't even _rejected_ , he had ignored them. She wasn't sure which one felt worse. Confused and a little dazed, she almost walked straight into Seteth on the way to her father's room.

“Your father?” The aide to Rhea asked curiously. “Ah yes... he wants to meet you by the graveyard.”

Byleth blinked. The graveyard? Whatever for?

As if reading her thoughts Seteth shrugged. “That is what he said to me should I come across you. I have delivered his message and now I must retire to my office for some work. Good day Professor.”

She nodded to him and went off in search of the graveyard. Sure enough there was Jeralt, standing in front of a grave. He waved at her as she came over and motioned her at his side.

“Come here Byleth. I want you to meet your mother.”

* * * *

It was very late. Byleth was trying to unravel everything that had transpired earlier between her and her father.

He never told her about her mother before. In fact he had barely mentioned her even when Byleth was a small child. Her hands shook slightly though she didn't know why. These past few months she felt things emerging inside of her that she had never realized were there.

_Someday this ring will be yours_ , Jeralt had told her. _It's the only thing I have left of your mother and I want you to give it to someone you love just as much as I loved her._

_Someone I ... love_? She shook her head at the thought. She was just beginning to understand the recent feelings that she was becoming aware of. How could she possibly know what it was to be in love with someone?

She walked past the library and peered in, wondering if a certain green, long-haired student was inside. At a glance all of the candles had been long extinguished and the large room was empty. She sighed. Why did all of her thoughts wind their way back to him?

It wasn't right. He was her student. Seteth would have her head if he even caught a whiff of her thoughts.

She smiled, thinking about how she had seen him trying to direct Petra to improve her fighting skills. Caspar had told her at dinner one night how Linhardt was trying to give him pointers on how to fight opponents taller than him.

For someone who disdained work and spent most of his free time asleep it was curious to see him helping his classmates.

_He cares about his friends_. She smiled.

She walked down a few more corridors, unaware of where she was going. Her room was on the first floor, but she wasn't quite ready to go back yet.

She froze as she felt a presence behind her. Rumours were swirling around the monastery about a mysterious death knight that abducted and murdered people at night. The knights of Seiros were currently investigating but no one had uncovered any proof. She hoped it wasn't the same death knight she had encountered in the mausoleum during the Rite of Rebirth.

But this wasn't the feeling or sound of someone in heavy armour... no this felt more like something else.

She sighed again. As if she didn't have enough on her mind already. She hurried her steps to see if her pursuer would try to keep up. They didn't.

She was so concerned with trying out outpace them that she almost ran into another figure walking in the dark. She saw the hair tie out of the corner of her eyes and stopped short.

“Linhardt!” She exclaimed breathlessly. “What are you doing out so late at night?”

“Professor! I just heading to the library for some reading.” The aforementioned said, not seemingly bothered that this conversation was happening in the dead of night.

“No you're not you have a class mere hours away. Come with me I'm taking you back to your room.” Byleth crossed her arms and waited on his response.

“Alright.” Linhardt turned around.

Byleth was expecting a bigger push back from him but he simply nodded and began following her back down the hallway.

“This is why you're always falling asleep during the day.” She complained.

“I know.” He replied, shrugging it off.

After they got back to his room he opened his door. “You know I'm not going to go to sleep just yet Professor. Would you like to come in for a bit? You obviously can't sleep right now either.”

The invitation was so natural, unassuming and... perceptive. Byleth's mind was racing with a thousand words to decline but she stepped in anyway. Looking around, she was mildly impressed that he had managed to keep his quarters tidy since last she was there.

“It's a lot cleaner now, right?” He said, looking impressed with himself.

“Yes.” Was all she said, feeling a kind of comfort from being there. She heard the soft click of the door as he closed it.

“Tell me,” He began, turning to look at her. “Does Hubert always follow you around at night?”

Byleth jumped, not expecting the question.

“How did you-?”

Linhardt smiled then looked serious. “You're not in any kind of danger from him are you?”

Byleth laughed. “Absolutely not.”

“That's a relief.” Linhardt sat down on his bed. It bounced slightly. “It sounds like it would be exhausting and staying awake for class is exhausting enough.”

Byleth pulled a chair up to the bed and sat down across from him.

“Why would it be exhausting? You're not the one being followed.”

He turned to her and smiled again. It made her feel warm inside.

A couple moments of awkward silence passed. Linhardt began looking through the many books on his shelves, picked a couple and sat back on his bed to read. He never asked her to leave though, so she stayed in her chair wondering what she should do next.

Perhaps because it was late at night or that she felt vulnerable after learning about her mother, the conversation with her father played over in her head along with Manuela's words.

“ _Find someone you love.”_

“ _They'll just leave at the end of the year and you'll never see them again.”_

She thought back to Linhardt huddled in the corner of the library alone, head in his hands.

“Linhardt, would you would be happier being in another class?” She asked suddenly.

“Hmmm?” He was looking through something and half-listening.

“Perhaps another teacher's class would better suit your interests.” The words left her mouth effortlessly, even though her chest ached.

He put down his book and turned to look at her, his normally tired, blue eyes wide awake and focused.

“I don't want to change classes.”

A wave of relief washed over her.

“Do _you_ want me to change classes?” He asked, looking slightly alarmed.

“Of course not.” She replied immediately. “I just don't want... I don't want to be-”

“-I told you you're not boring.” Linhardt looked at her and sighed.

“If you don't find me boring why do you never come to dinner with Caspar and myself?”

“Dinner?” He looked genuinely confused. “Caspar's always bugging me about something but I can't be bothered to figure it out.”

“Can't be bothered-?” Byleth raised an eyebrow.

“Dinner is prime nap time Professor.” Linhardt shook his head. “Honestly, you expect me to keep awake for everything and it's just not possible. Why do I need to eat dinner with Caspar every night anyway?”

Byleth shook her head in disbelief. “I invite him along because he's your friend.”

He smiled knowingly. “Oh? So you would prefer _my_ company then?”

As a mercenary, it was Byleth's job to be able to spot a trap before she walked unknowingly into it and jeopardize the entire operation. At this moment she was completely caught and there was no way out but through.

“Yes, if you must know.” She answered truthfully.

“Then why not simply invite me? If _you_ had invited me I would have come.”

“Really?” Her chest tightened with the thought. “I can't just invite you to dine with me alone though, think of how that would look.”

_Unprofessional._ She feel Seteth's eyes boring into her from afar.

Linhardt shrugged. “I don't care how it would look.”

“I guess... I suppose I'll have to invite you.”

“I would like that.” Linhardt gave a small chuckle. “Professor... can I ask you a question?”

“Ok.”

“Is it true you have no heartbeat?”

She shook her head, wondering why that would come up now. “I don't.”

His eyes glowed. “Fascinating. May I see for myself?”

Byleth offered him her arm so he could check her pulse .“Go ahead but don't get surprised when-”

Instead of grabbing her arm he crept closer and put his head against her chest. She froze, not knowing what to do.

“Wow, so it's true...” Linhardt closed his eyes, leaning in.

He felt warm and soft against her. She felt so comfortable that she wondered if she could fall asleep like this. She closed her eyes and leaned in.

“I'm sorry that I missed your invitation.” He said softly. “If you want to see me, just come see me. I like being with you.”

In spite of herself she stroked his hair a little and was happy to elicit a small sigh from him.

“Ok.” She said. “I will.”

“I could just fall asleep like this...” He closed in eyes in turn and was soon leaning into her as well.

It only took a few minutes for the slight snoring to start and Byleth realized he really had fallen asleep against her. She carefully removed herself and placed him on the bed. Not knowing if there any extra covers anywhere she removed her own jacket and placed it upon him. He looked so calm and serene.

_I need to get out of here before it's light_. She bit her lip in regret, wondering for an instant what it would feel like beside him on that comfortable bed then decided against it. He was a student. This was wrong.

Maybe... maybe she could see him after he graduated.

She blew out the candles in his room and gently opened and closed the door as she left.

“Goodnight Linhardt.” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this working, doing comic pages then story or is it distracting? Please let me know! This chapter is pretty much untouched from its original version (Minus a few word changes/grammar corrections)


	5. Colours

Garreg Mach Monastery...


	6. Stumbling towards you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Simply promise me that from now on you will conduct yourself in a manner befitting a person of your position. I can't let this happen again, Professor. If I ever even catch a whiff of something like this again, not even Rhea can protect you. Do you understand?”
> 
> Byleth looked solemnly into Seteth's gaze. “I promise.”
> 
> It seemed like something that should have been easy to keep.

The next day Byleth was a tired and exhausted mess. She was still trying to piece together her feelings and the events of yesterday.

“Good morning Professor.”

“Good morning Seteth.”

The green-haired man eyed her curiously. “Professor, where is your coat? Surely it is not too warm outside...?”

She coughed. “I must have left it somewhere on the grounds yesterday. I've been trying to search for it, perhaps it's...?”

Byleth felt a hand on her shoulder and whipped around to see Linhardt behind her, holding up her coat. “I believe you left this in my room last night Professor.”

Stunned and horrified, Byleth grabbed at it, quickly turning back to see Seteth. His face had a look of utter shock upon it.

Linhardt yawned. “Well I'm off to the library. Maybe I can catch a quick nap before class since I didn't really get that much sleep.”

Seteth glowered and grabbed Byleth by the arm, pulling her towards the cathedral.

Everything ground to nothing in that instant. Seteth's firm grasp on her arm to Linhardt in mid-turn. All were completely still as if frozen.

_Please refrain from using my power as an idle toy!_ Sothis' voice in her head blared, but it had been completely instinctive. For the first time in as long as she could remember she felt dread growing inside her and had activated her ability without thinking.

As if in a dream time gradually began to spin back on itself- Seteth let Byleth go and Linhardt turned to face her again as she handed him back her coat.

Whenever she turned back time, even though she could only do it for a small amount, she felt disoriented. It took a few moments to realize where she had returned to.

“I must have left it somewhere on the grounds yesterday.”

She immediately turned around and grabbed her coat from Linhardt who looked startled and confused that he had been noticed.

“Ah thank you Linhardt. You must have found this in the library for me.”

She turned to leave before anyone could say anything and was almost away except for Linhardt's voice behind her.

“No, you left it in my room last night, remember? It was very late and I must have been sleeping when you finally went.”

She would have glared at him had it not been for Seteth angrily dragging her off again to his office.

* * * *

Seteth's office was pristine. There was paperwork piled up on his large, wooden desk but he had it sorted into efficient piles. His quill sat in its ink beside the stack. A large window shone soft, filtered light down into the room. It would have been almost comforting if not for the fear that gripped Byleth in that moment.

“What did I say when you first came here Professor?” Seteth was livid, shutting the door behind them as they entered.

Byleth hesitated before answering. “To conduct myself in a professional manner among the faculty and students.”

“ _Especially_ the students.” The man sighed. “I know this is hard for you as you are practically the same age as most of them, but this sort of thing is unacceptable.”

“I understand.” Byleth wasn't sure what was going to come from this but the thought of being kicked out and never being able to see Linhardt again pulled at her heart. What was surely her heart anyway.

“I know Rhea has put a lot of her trust in you.” Seteth continued. “I don't exactly understand it, but I follow her wisdom.” He finally walked over to the chair behind his desk and sat down, motioning her to do the same in the smaller chair in front of it.

“Are you going to have me dismissed?” That feeling of dread returned, though it didn't reach her voice.

“I should, but I know Rhea won't allow it.” He put his hand to the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and sighed. “As if caring for my sister Flayn in the monastery isn't enough...”

“I'm sorry.”

He shook his head. “You do not understand. I assist the Archbishop in all functions of the church. Oftentimes even if she has already come to a decision on a matter she still seeks my counsel.”

He glared at Byleth. “Yet not with you. You were appointed completely by surprise. Why is that?”

She shrugged.

“I have gone through every record and questioned your father about it and yet the information I have on you is so scant it is hardly there. How old are you exactly?” He demanded.

Byleth shrugged again. “My father never told me.”

Seteth looked like he was in deep thought. After a long period of time he finally stood up and dismissed her.

“Simply promise me that from now on you will conduct yourself in a manner befitting a person of your position. I can't let this happen again, Professor. If I ever even catch a _whiff_ of something like this again, not even Rhea can protect you. Do you understand?”

Byleth looked solemnly into Seteth's gaze. “I promise.”

It seemed like something that should have been easy to keep.

As she left the office she noticed Seteth's younger sister standing awkwardly by the door.

“Professor!” She smiled as she came to walk beside Byleth.

Byleth couldn't help but give a small smile in return. She liked being around Flayn, the girl had an infectious smile and seemed extremely genuine, if a little naive.

“Don't mind my older brother.” She said, flashing another grin. “He likes to act like he's always suspicious and cross with you but he actually gets worried when you go out on a mission. During the Rite of Rebirth he told me he was very 'concerned' with your well-being.”

“That will be quite enough Flayn!” They could hear from Seteth's office. Flayn giggled and ran ahead.

* * * *

The sky darkened overhead as the man known as Miklan began to crumple in pain as the Heroes' Relic in his hand took hold of him and covered him in black tendrils of something that writhed and seemed to scream. When it was all over, a giant black creature stood in their path, its blood red eyes focused on Byleth.

“Careful Professor.” She heard Hubert's warning as Miklan's men streamed past her, shouting and running for their lives as the monster began to approach.

She let out a calm breath and gripped the sword in her hands.

_Is this the power of the Crest stones_? She heard Sothis' voice echo inside of her head.

She readied herself and charged. The creature was fast- _too fast_ for anything she'd ever faced – and incredibly strong. She tried to reach its underbelly where she thought it might be weakest but its tail whipped out from behind it and struck her squarely in the chest.

She went flying backwards into the tower wall, the wind knocked out of her. She checked herself and when she brought her hand towards her face she could see blood on it.

“Lin-” She called out, before catching herself. Linhardt wasn't here.

“Professor! Are you all right?” Dorothea came running over and soon Byleth could feel the cool rush of healing magic mending her flesh.

Byleth nodded and stood back up, flexing her sword arm. She never felt anger or fear when she fought- she always just went through the motions of battle, and it made her incredibly deadly.

“Get behind me.” She ordered Dorothea, who stood behind her for support.

“I hope that spell holds.” The songstress remarked. “I'm not quite as skilled at healing magic as Linhardt. Why didn't you bring him here today, Professor?”

Byleth closed her eyes. She had left him back at Garreg Mach, out of fear that he might be traumatized again from the fighting and to keep him safe.

“I made him a promise.” She muttered, unhinging her sword and letting it hang down around her.

_Did you really leave him back at the monastery for his own sake_? Sothis chided as Byleth whipped her sword around her and charged at the monster again. She could feel the blood of the Crest of Flames pulsing inside her.

_I think you left him there, not for his protection... but for yours._

Byleth nearly stopped mid-swing as Dorothea's fire spell exploded mere inches from where she had just been.

_You don't want him to see you like this._ Sothis continued, the smugness of her voice ringing inside Byleth's head. _You don't want him to see you as you really are._

Byleth coughed as the wound in her chest opened back up, though she was able to drive her sword through the heart of the black creature, who swiped at her in vain, taking off her shoulder piece with his claws, but she held her ground and eventually with the help of the other students, it fell, revealing a dead Miklan as it dissolved into nothing.

Ferdinand kicked the lance of Ruin to the side and out of anyone's reach as Dorothea came running over to Byleth again.

“I'm so sorry Professor!” She tried to stop Byleth's bleeding and muttered the spell again. “I told you I'm not quite as skilled in healing as Linhardt, but I'll get better, I promise.”

“Hmph.” Hubert bent down to examine her as well. “Not bringing him was an act of poor judgement.” He frowned. “That is very unlike you.”

Byleth couldn't even meet his eyes. “We have the lance. Let's go back to Garreg Mach and return it to Rhea.”

* * * *

A month passed. It was a slightly chilly day in Garreg Mach. The Horsebow Moon began to bring in cool breezes from the North and the days were getting shorter. A few red and gold leaves flew by Byleth as she cast her fishing line into the water below. She didn't expect to catch much (not at this time of day) but she found it to be very relaxing. Instead of choosing to throw her line from the edge of the dock she was sitting down at the far edge of the pond, closer to the greenhouse. This was so her sleepy companion could rest behind her and read at his leisure.

“Hey Professor, do you think you'll ever let me investigate that Crest of yours?” Linhardt yawned and removed the book from where he had placed it over his face.

“Should I?” Byleth replied, checking her line before casting off again.

It made a satisfying plopping sound as it landed neatly just underneath the water. She had been doing very well in managing to stave off anything inappropriate with Linhardt, and had been able to keep him close.

“I've told you that someday I might like to be a Crest scholar, right?” He continued.

  
“Is that what you've been reading about?” Byleth turned back to look at what he was holding.

“Yes! I've been doing some research. I may not be as....” He searched for the right word. “... _Experienced_ as Hanneman per se, but I think researching your Crest with you would be a lot of fun.”

Byleth raised an eyebrow.

“It wouldn't hurt a bit, I promise! Think of all the great things we could learn about you.”

Byleth couldn't help but smile. Every time Linhardt got excited about something he got animated in a way that contrasted his normal sleepy demeanor.

“Well, maybe.” Byleth turned back to her fishing so he couldn't see her blushing.

Was it the possibility of spending more time alone with him that made her feel warm inside...? She shook her head, dismissing the thought. Seteth would be watching her every move. What did Linhardt think of all of this anyway? He was impossible to read.

She could hear him chuckling as he lay back down under the warmth of the sun. Even though it was getting colder, as long as the sun was out one still managed to keep comfortable. Soon she could hear the faint sound of him snoring.

She suddenly thought back to last month's mission, where they had to fight and kill Sylvain's disowned, older brother. She hadn't liked that Rhea had dismissed it as divine punishment from the Goddess when Miklan had turned into a gigantic black beast from trying to use a sacred relic without a Crest. It had almost... devoured him. She looked down at the sword of the Creator lying beside her.

“Hey Linhardt...”

The snoring grew louder.

“ _Linhardt!_ ”

She gave him a gentle nudge and he made a startled noise as he sat back up.

“What? What is it?”

“I was thinking about Miklan.”

“The bandit?” Linhardt looked confused.

“Do you think something like that could ever happen to me? That I could turn into a monster because of my sword?”

Linhardt blinked a few times. “I'm... not sure that could happen. It's never been recorded but...” He shrugged. “You have a Crest so wielding a sacred relic that's compatible with it so shouldn't affect you but you never know. Research on the subject is limited. Tomas mentioned to me that the ten elites turned into beasts, but I don't know where he got that information.”

_The Church does keep its secrets_... she thought plainly. Her sleepy friend often complained that the selection in the library seemed to be tomes only the church approved of and sometimes he would catch Seteth going through them and taking out certain ones.

“It would have been interesting to see, the beast.” Linhardt commented, lying back down.

“You wouldn't say that if you _had_ seen it.” Byleth sucked in a breath. “It was like the weapon... devoured him in front of us.”

“Interesting.”

Byleth felt a pang of guilt. “Do you regret that I didn't ask you to come with us?”

“Are you asking me because you got hurt?”

She froze. “I... I didn't...”

“-You're a terrible liar.” Linhardt sat up and grabbed her shoulder. She immediately winced in pain and pulled it away from him.

Byleth was silent for a while, turning back towards the water before finally asking the question burning in her mind. “Who told you?”

“Dorothea.” He let out a sigh. “She was angry with me because she thought I was being lazy and had asked you to leave me behind.”

Byleth bit her lower lip. “I didn't mean-”

“-She wasn't completely wrong.” Linhardt closed his eyes and lay back on the ground.

“I just... I don't want you to get hurt.”

Byleth thought back to the promise she had made him. _I won't let you die_. The sight of blood made him dizzy and he hated to take a life. If she could avoid that for him... Avoid him seeing her kill...

“What happens if _you_ get hurt?” He asked. “Who is going to be there to make sure _you_ return safely?”

He sighed and went quiet. He looked so peaceful lying there in the grass. His skin was so soft and smooth, his hair so graceful. She bent down and removed a strand of it from his face. He smiled at her touch, though his eyes remained closed.

“Linhardt?” She began and what she thought was her heart skipped a beat as he opened those deep blue eyes to look at her.

“Yes?” He asked innocently.

“-Professor!”

Byleth jumped from the surprise and almost lost her entire pole to the water. Linhardt sat up and turned to see Alois heading their way, the knight flailing his arm frantically trying to get their attention.

“What is it Alois?” Byleth asked, genuinely confused.

“It's... It's Seteth... er Flayn... Flayn is _missing_!?” He panted, exhausted from his search. “You must go and speak with Rhea about it.”

Byleth immediately leaped to her feet. Flayn was such a sweet, gentle girl. The thought of anyone harming her in any way infuriated her. Linhardt picked up his book and followed after her.

* * * *

Seteth had been beside himself with worry and grief and Byleth had tried everything she could think of to comfort him. Lindhart had done what Byleth thought was his best efforts to stay awake.

“We'll find Flayn, don't worry.” She had tried to sound reassuring even though in the back of her mind she wondered if it couldn't already be too late. She had dealt with things like this in the past as a mercenary and they never turned out well, especially without a ransom.

She had never had any siblings of her own, but the protective way in which Seteth treated his little sister was touching and a bit... frightening perhaps? But they were the only kin they had to each other. Byleth wondered what would happen if anything ever happened to her father, the only family she had.

“Please Professor... Byleth. Flayn is... everything to me. There's been those rumours of a Death Knight skulking around the monastery at night.” It was hard to believe this was the same man who got after her a month prior in his office. His skin was pale, his eyes blotchy from a lack of sleep and he looked beside himself with worry.

“I will bring her back Seteth. I promise.”

After they left the audience chamber Linhardt piped up. “I didn't want to bring this up in front of Seteth but... Flayn's Crest is incredibly rare. It could be whoever abducted her wanted her for her Crest.”

Byleth shivered at the thought. “What would they do?”

“Well, they could try and steal her blood for one thing.” He replied.

“Her _blood?_ ”

“Yes. I...” He looked a little dazed at the thought of it. “...I suppose we should gather everyone and start searching the grounds. Interviewing others, looking for clues, that sort of thing.”

“Do you think she's still alive?” Byleth asked.

“I don't know.” He shrugged.

* * * *

Figuring this out was a lot more difficult than expected but everyone did their part. Even Bernadetta ventured out into the grounds to ask questions and gather information. Eventually they all found their way to Professor Jertiza's room.

“On the ground ... there... it's Professor Manuela!” Hubert exclaimed.

Hanneman came running and he and Edelgard managed to lift her up and take her to the infirmary.

“Look, over here.” Ferdinand shoved one of the bookcases aside and revealed a crudely made passage that went underground.

“Does this mean Professor Jeritza kidnapped Flayn?” Caspar shook his head in disbelief. “We.. we gotta go down there and find out!”

Linhardt shook his head. “We should wait for the knights Caspar. I think going down by ourselves is a mistake.”

“It's not a bad idea at all, we have the Professor!” His friend replied enthusiastically.

“Well Professor, what would you have us do?” Hubert asked nonchalantly. “It would seem the culprit could be inside.”

“We have to go.” Byleth admitted. “Every second counts if we have any hope of rescuing Flayn.”

“Professor... no.” Linhardt insisted. “We don't know what we'll find down there.”

“I'm sorry.” Byleth motioned for the others to start ahead of her down the steps.

“Don't worry Linhardt!” Caspar clapped his friend on the back, perhaps a little too enthusiastically. “I'll make sure nothing happens to you.” He rushed towards the entrance. “Here we come you monsters!”

“Consider me overflowing with confidence.” Linhardt replied sarcastically as he reluctantly began to follow the others down.

As he passed by her, Byleth put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her sullenly and continued on in silence. She felt another pang of guilt.

_I'll watch out for you too_ , she thought. _I promised._

* * * *

The stairs went down.... down... much further than Byleth would have expected. How far underground were they heading?

There was almost no light to be had, but Hubert was holding a small flame above his palm that proved to be enough for the rest of them to follow.

“I can't believe something like this exists beneath the monastery.” Ferdinand breathed as he followed closely behind.

  
“These tunnels look old.” Linhardt offered. “Very old. They could even predate what we've come to think of as Garreg Mach.”

Byleth crept on ahead as she could see light spilling in from the bottom of the stairs. She rushed back and made a motion for everyone to follow and led the way out.

Once out everyone collectively gasped. They were in a gigantic underground area filled with rooms and passages. Stone walls were everywhere and torches hung upon them. The sheer size of it amazed Byleth. Could there be more places like this underneath the monastery? A ways away from them was the crumpled form of a small girl with long, light green hair lying unconscious on the ground.

  
“It's Flayn!” Dorothea exclaimed. “Flayn and... another girl?”

“It is looking like she is a student here.” Petra added. “There was more than one girl taken?”

“I don't know Petra.” Byleth looked on in confusion.

There was indeed another girl with short, red hair wearing the uniform of the officers academy lying beside Flayn. Both of them were pale as ghosts, but seemed to be alive.

“Someone's coming!” Caspar said, “I recognize that scythe and mask- it's that guy from the Holy Mausoleum!”

The Death Knight looked over and noticed Byleth's sword. She shivered at the red eyes peering out from behind his mask. She quickly unsheathed it.

“That sword....” He commented, his voice dark and hollow. “One of us will live and one of us will die.” He turned and walked away from them, as if challenging for them to follow to get to the girls.

The area immediately began to fill with soldiers.

“It's the Flame Emperor's army.” Hubert commented coldly. “I suppose he's the one behind this then...?”

“Remember your training.” Byleth said, removing her sword. “Ferdinand, I want you move us out, Petra back him up.”

“What's... wrong with this floor?” Linhardt asked curiously, while everyone started to move into formation. He was looking at the strange markings carved into the stone he was standing on.

“We should proceed with caution.” Hubert commented. “As you said, this place looks very old-”

“-Do you think it has anything to do with this?” Caspar pulled at a lever before Linhardt could finish saying “Caspar wai-!” And then he was gone from the spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter up, to add in some more content. Really, this chapter should have always been split in two parts but I was impatient when first posting. Because I already have the next part I'll be able to post much sooner. I won't have time to do another comic but that's all right, I will continue to do more.


	7. Stumbling towards you pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't let it get too bloody, she thought as she brought out her sword. Linhardt can't stand the sight of blood. Perhaps she could do her best to try and knock them out.
> 
> I can't let him see me kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't do it North, I said... give yourself some time to breathe, maybe take it easy.  
> "I can't wait any longer!! I need to post this!"
> 
> Also, Happy New Year! Thanks again to everyone who is reading this, especially to those of you who are reading this again :)

Linhardt was just... gone.

Panic erupted in Byleth and before she could think clearly she ran towards the place where he had just been standing. Nothing.

“What did you _do_!?” She turned around and accused Caspar, who stood frozen, looking on in terror.

“I'm... I'm sorry...” Was all he was able to get out before, as she had done a month prior, instinctively reached deep within her and pulled at Sothis' power.

She felt the goddess comply and everything around her ground to a halt. It was so eerily quiet. Slowly, painfully, time creaked backwards and she could feel Sothis straining to pull it back. Linhardt reappeared and Caspar removed his hands from the lever.

Time restarted with a lurch and Byleth once again felt dizzy and disoriented. As Caspar spoke, she ran to pull Linhardt off the markings but as she touched him she felt as though her body was being lifted off the ground at an incredible speed. Her surroundings spun and she felt like she was dumped down.

Panic gripped her once again as she looked around. She couldn't immediately see him. “Lind... Linhardt... where are you?” She called.

“I'm right here Professor.”

Byleth looked down and saw she had landed on top of him. She scrambled to her feet and breathed a huge sigh of relief upon seeing her student standing before her, unharmed, though rubbing his shoulder at where she had landed.

“That was quite dangerous a dangerous stunt I might add.” He commented. “How did you know that would happen?”

She stared at him, wondering how to respond to that when she heard the rest of the Black Eagles calling to her.

“Professor!” Ferdinand was yelling. “Professor where are you?”

“We're... walled in.” Byleth took a quick look at her surroundings.

They were in a long hallway that wound around at the end. Behind and to the sides of them were nothing but wall. From the sounds of her students that she could hear they were most likely on the other side of the stone.

“It appears we're also stuck.” Linhardt tapped the magical stone carving that had brought him there. It didn't seem like it could send them back.

“What do we _do_?” She could hear Bernadetta exclaim, panicked.

“Professor I'm sorry!” Caspar moaned. “This is all my fault.”

Despite her own dread and hysteria pounding in her ears, Byleth closed her eyes, took in a deep breath and tried to sound as calm as possible.

“Don't panic. Linhardt and I are going to make our way back to you, try and fight your way to Flayn. Is Hubert there?”

There was silence then the man's voice floated through the wall. “I am here Professor.”

“Can you lead them through?” She thought that out of anyone, Hubert would be able to make the dispassionate decisions that were needed, especially since Edelgard wasn't with them. “Keep them safe for me.”

She could hear him sigh. “As you wish.”

Byleth thought back to the mausoleum. “Don't engage the Death Knight at any cost. Wait for me.”

“Understood.” There were muffled voices on the other side of the wall then the clashing of weapons could be heard.

She put her hand to the stone, worried. Her students had never fought without her before.

“Um... Professor?” Linhardt tugged at her sleeve. “We need to move.”

She heard footsteps approaching from further up the hall.

“Get behind me.” She positioned herself in front of him and they began to make their way forwards.

To soldiers rounded the corner and upon seeing them, charged.

_Don't let it get too bloody_ , she thought as she brought out her sword. Linhardt can't stand the sight of blood. Perhaps she could do her best to try and knock them out.

_I can't let him see me kill._

After a brief skirmish the two soldiers fell easily to her. She danced around the first, placing a hard kick to the back of their knee then brought her sword hilt down on the first soldier's head. He fell to the ground seemingly unconscious. The second, she managed to dodge and again with her hilt, got her opponent right in the ribs. The woman fell, sword clanking to the ground out of harm's way. For good measure, Byleth gave her another kick in the side to keep her down. So far so good...

“Pro... Professor....”

  
She whipped around to see Linhardt looking at his bloody hand half in fascination, half in fright. A dark wound had opened up in his side from where the first soldier had gotten up and stabbed him with a dagger from behind.

Linhardt reached out to her, his eyes wide as he crumpled to the ground.

No.... _NO_! The wheels of time began to spin in reverse again. Byleth felt her strength beginning to drain from the exertion but she refused to give up. The soldiers around her moved backwards, as if in a strange dance. Linhardt moved back into position- the way his eyes were, his hands at the ready, he had been solely focused on her, perhaps waiting to heal her should she get injured.

Time righted itself and Byleth had to dismiss the fuziness in her head and this time there was no holding back.

“I gave you a chance.” She muttered as she thrust downwards, stabbing the female soldier through the head. It made a gut wrenching noise.

In an instant she whipped her sword out and around, and it extended, catching the male soldier as he brought out his dagger to stab at Linhardt. It caught at his neck cutting him as he fell, hand still clutching his weapon, blood splattering on her student's uniform and face.

“Ah... Pro... Professor...” He looked down at his hand, this time covered in the soldier's blood. His body shuddered and he looked pale.

“No!” She ran over him and lifting her long, grey sleeve, tried to wipe the blood from his face. “Linhardt, I'm _so_ sorry... I didn't... I didn't want you to see-”

“-Are you hurt?”

Byleth was stunned by the question. She looked over at his eyes and saw that both of them were focused solely on her.

“I... no, I'm not.” She looked away and wiped his hand next. She really tried to get the blood off, but only succeeded in smearing it around.

“Good.” Linhardt took her by the hand. “We need to keep moving.” She could still feel him trembling, and hesitated.

_Keep going Byleth_ , she could hear Sothis encouraging her. _He is doing his best for you._

She didn't need more convincing as they ran through the corridors, winding their way trying desperately to rejoin their friends. They encountered more and more soldiers as they went through and Byleth showed them no mercy.

A stray arrow hit her in the leg and she fell. She grabbed at the arrow, ripping it from her body and tried to stand. There were more soldiers rushing them and she couldn't fight from the ground. She felt Linhardt's hand on her back and her leg instantly began to feel better.

“Keep going Professor.” He said. “I'm right here.”

She ran at her foes, sword of the Creator flailing around her. Linhardt stood back, ready to assist when able. As she dodged one of her enemy's swords, another suddenly screamed and fell over, writhing as flames went up and down his body. She looked back and saw Linhardt concentrating. He locked eyes with her and nodded.

_Thank you._ She smiled in spite of the situation.

Further down Linhardt cried out as arrows ambushed them and pierced his chest. Another time reversal and Byleth was holding onto him, trying to stifle her own voice as she felt them cut into her back, piercing her coat and armour.

“Professor...!” Linhardt held onto her as he attempted to close the wounds with magic. “How... how did you see that coming?”

She felt instant relief and turned around to once again deal with the soldiers.

_I think we may be at our limit..._ Sothis was calling out to her as Byleth savagely cut down the archers from whose bows had let loose the arrows. Linhardt sent out more flames from his fingers.

_Almost there... we have to be almost there..._

She rounded the corner and came to another marking on the floor, similar to the one that had brought them to where they were.

“I suppose we have no choice.” Linhardt said, the exhaustion in his voice plain to hear.

“Hopefully this returns us to the group.” Byleth replied. She extended her hand to her student.

He took it and the two of them stepped on to the platform at the same time. But instead of taking them to their group, they found themselves in front of a large room, face to face with the Death Knight.

He rounded on them.

“Kill them.” He hissed and a group of soldiers emerged from the room, heading straight for them.

Byleth readied herself once more, though she would be lying if she didn't feel a twinge of dread and fear for the young man behind her. Fighting had calmed her hysteria somewhat, as there was nothing she could do about having to kill to save them, but she was still worried about Linhardt. She could do this. She would keep her promise.

Byleth brought out her sword to quickly deal with a few outliers heading their way but didn't see the man casting a spell aimed right towards her. She braced herself as much as possible and felt herself being pushed to the side.

Lindhart was in front of her, and a gust of wind knocked her to the ground as she saw the enemy spell caster scream as he was sliced by an invisible force.

The Death Knight sounded amused. “You are not the one I want but you will suffice for now.”

“Linhardt, _look out_!” Byleth screamed as she lunged at the Death Knight. She managed to knock him slightly off balance but as he brought his scythe down it cut into Linhardt's shoulder and he crumpled to the ground.

“Oh no.... no... _no_.” Byleth grabbed him, trying desperately to stem the flow of blood.

_Once more, please_. She whispered to Sothis, who remained silent.

“Now for you.” The Death Knight raised his scythe again over Byleth's head.

She braced for the inevitable feeling of cold steel burying itself into her flesh, wondering if it would be over as fast as possible. Then... nothing.

“Halt. You're having too much fun.”

She turned to see an imposing figure appear behind the Death Knight. They spoke between themselves for a few moments, then the Death Knight turned around and left.

“Who... who are you?” Byleth stammered as she cradled Linhardt in her arms.

“I am the Flame Emperor.” He looked down at Linhardt for a split second before leaving.

Then everyone was gone.

Linhardt was groaning in pain as all the colour drained from his face.

“I can't stop the bleeding...” Byleth shook him slightly. “Lind... Linhardt, what do I do?”

“Hmmmm?” He looked up at Byleth. He was starting to shake. “...in ... bag... vulnerary...”

She looked through his bags until she found what she needed and brought it out.

“Byleth...”

She froze as she heard him whisper her voice, as though it was the last of his air leaving his body. She dropped her gaze to look at him. He had gone cold.

She had never cried before in her life but she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, then falling onto her face and there was nothing to be done about it. She clutched his body, bringing it closely to her, sobbing.

“Please... please Sothis... give me one more time. _Please_.”

She had promised him that she wouldn't let him die. He had believed her.

“Please...” The reality of the situation was quickly dawning itself on her. “...I can't live without him.”

She felt something deep welling up inside her. It felt like her heart and it felt like it was on fire. She screamed as the pain overwhelmed her and slowly... achingly slowly... the world began to turn backwards.

Now Linhardt was in her arms again, gasping and spitting blood. She didn't waste any time and reached into the pocket of his bag that held the potion needed to save his life. She popped it open and shakily brought it to his lips. She could hear the voice of the Death Knight in the background and the familiar scene of the Flame Emperor stopping him from killing her. She hardly heard it.

She watched as the potion began to work- patching up his arm and shoulder until the flow of blood had stopped and the wound stitched itself as much as it could. He gasped in pain from the ordeal but she could see he was in much better shape than the first time.

“Byleth...” He whispered and she held him to her tightly, her tears still falling from her face.

“How did you know where...?”

“Lucky guess.” She managed to get out between sobs.

He reached up with a shaky hand and caressed the side of her face.

“Thank you... for keeping your promise.”

She wouldn't let him go, even after her other students caught up to her and began all babbling at once. Caspar was beside himself when he saw how injured Linhardt was and helped Byleth carry him out of the underground. The others helped to carry Flayn and the mystery girl.

Upon arriving upstairs they were greeted by Seteth, Hanneman and Alois who grabbed Flayn and the other girl and rushed them to the infirmary. Byleth still wouldn't let Linhardt out of her sight and insisted on taking him to the infirmary herself. Once everyone was resting on a bed and being cared for, Seteth pulled Byleth aside.

“You did it Professor Byleth, just like you promised. Thank you.” He wiped tears from his eyes. “You... you have no idea how much this means to me.”

The man actually pulled her into his arms and gave her a hug. “I'm sorry that I doubted you.”

“I... you're welcome.” Byleth replied, a little confused.

Linhardt looked up from where he was lying and smiled at her before closing his eyes to rest.


	8. Infirmary

Garreg Mach Infirmary...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for a few weeks. Holidays got a bit busy, work got even busier :/  
> Also I decided I needed a 3 page comic to post and that was a lot of work. I might not do more comics for a bit, only because it takes so long and because it stops the chapters I already have done from being updated. Next chapter is one of my favourites though, so I really wanted to do a good lead-in.


	9. The battle of the eagle and lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caspar almost burst into tears upon seeing him and immediately began blubbering about how sorry he was.
> 
> “Ouch! Caspar, please.” Linhardt was shoving him away. “I'm supposed to be resting and healing.”

“That's everything for today.” Byleth began to pack away her things as her students filed out of the classroom, some actually looking like they had absorbed things she had said.

As she was getting her notes together, Caspar came up to her desk.

“Hey Professor, are you going to see Linhardt now?”

“Yes.” She said, and what might have been a heart skipped a beat inside her.

Every day after class Byleth went and saw him in the infirmary. He had just recently been allowed regular visitors but she had always gone in anyway and after the first few times, the doctors and attendants had given up trying to get her to leave. It was habit now that she gathered up her lecture notes at the end of class and took them to him. It had quickly become her favourite time of day.

“You mind if I tag along?” Caspar asked.

“Of course not.” She said, offering her blue-haired student a smile. “Let's bring him some food too.”

The two of them made their way through the classroom part of the academy and on to the mess hall. Caspar helped pick out some things he thought his friend would like as well as some food for himself.

“Aren't you going to eat anything Professor?”

“Maybe later.” She said, as they next went towards the infirmary.

“Hey um... Professor.... I just wanted to apologize again for my stupid behaviour in the underground.” Caspar wouldn't meet her gaze.

“Caspar you've apologized every day since we returned, it's fine.”

“But people got hurt because of me. We almost lost you and Lindhart. I....”

“-Caspar.” Byleth tried not to sound exasperated. “Everyone makes mistakes. The important thing is to learn from them.”

“...Thanks Professor.” He took the food tray from Byleth as she opened the door and stepped inside.

“Linhardt, you have visitors.” Manuela's voice called out as the two of them entered. “Right on time.”

Byleth knew where his bed was and Caspar followed her over.

Linhardt yawned and sat up in bed. The arm that got hurt was still all bandaged as was most of his side. Manuela mentioned how they had just changed the bandages so the skin was pretty sensitive which was why he was just in bed without a proper shirt. Byleth marvelled at how his shoulders were much broader than she had thought then quickly tried to think about something else and focused on his hair instead. It was loose and fell down around his shoulders in a dark green cascade. No that wasn't working either.

Caspar almost burst into tears upon seeing him and immediately began blubbering about how sorry he was.

“Ouch! Caspar, please.” Linhardt was shoving him away. “I'm supposed to be resting and healing.”

Byleth chuckled at the affection Caspar had for his friend. She went and deposited her notes down on the table beside his bed, next to the food that had been placed there.

“Oh hey- we brought you some food!” Caspar said, motioning to the tray. He picked off a piece of cake. “Look! I got your favourite dessert and everything.”

“That's not my favourite, that's _your_ favourite.” Linhardt shook his head disapprovingly.

“Oh... mind if I eat it then?” Caspar was eyeing it hungrily.

“Be my guest.” The green-haired young man replied, then turned his attention to Byleth.

“Professor...” He offered her a warm smile. “Thank you for coming to see me.”

Byleth nodded, her cheeks turning pink at his attention. Caspar continued to eat away, oblivious to anything else between them.

“How is your arm feeling?” She asked.

“It's getting better day by day.” He moved and flexed it, much to her delight. “Professor Manuela said I should be out of here soon.”

“That's great news!” Caspar interjected, before reaching for more food.

“Unfortunately it also means I'll have to miss the battle of the Eagle and Lion at the end of the month.” He continued, though he didn't seem too concerned about it.

“I'm pulling out of the battle too.” Manuela said, coming over to speak to them. “The wound from the Death Knight hasn't quite healed properly.”

“Shouldn't you still be resting here too?” Byleth asked.

“Not while my students need me.” She replied. “We can talk about it later though, I'll leave you three be.”

Once she was gone, Caspar rounded back on his friend.

“I bet you like being here, you're finally able to sleep as much as you want.” He exclaimed.

“I'll admit that part of being here is nice.” Linhardt sighed again. “However, it's terribly boring.”

He turned his attention back to Byleth. “I have written down some books that I would like from the library for something to read while I'm stuck here. Would you mind getting them for me?”

“Of course.” Byleth smiled and took the paper from him.

For a brief moment their hands touched and Linhardt smiled again, his bright blue eyes focused solely on her.

“I'll be back soon.” She got up immediately and left, excusing herself and leaving Caspar to talk with his friend some more.

* * * *

She was so determined to get the books right as she rummaged through various titles on the shelves she didn't realized that she was alone. Well... almost alone. Just like before in the hallway that night, she could feel his presence lingering behind one of the shelves.

“Hubert, is that you?”

The dark haired man emerged from the shadows.

“It seems I have been discovered yet again.”

She flipped through a few tomes, finally finding one of the books she needed and put it on the table beside her. Hubert tilted his head as he glanced at the heading.

“Studying up on Crestology, Professor? Or is that for a certain green-haired student?”

She nodded. No sense in trying to hide anything, Hubert could see right through her.

“There are rumours floating around the monastery about your relationship with the young scholar. Rumours I have been more than happy to quash, since I do not wish to embarrass Lady Edelgard and her house.”

“We're just friends Hubert.” Byleth answered plainly.

“Of course.” His acidic green eyes gleamed dangerously.

“Bringing him into this complicates matters greatly.” He folded his arms. “If it was just you I could still probably get away with a clean assassination.... but now I would have to deal with both of you.”

“I keep telling you I'm not a threat to the empire Hubert.” She found the second book off the shelf and put that down as well.

He scoffed. “ _That_ is for I to decide.”

She ignored him.

“Also, I would like you to consider this,” He continued, “Linhardt is a young man. A young, capricious man whose interests change from day to day without any rhyme or reason.”

Byleth looked at him flatly. “So?”

Hubert looked smug. “So what happens when he inevitably gets bored and casts you aside like his other projects?”

“I believe that is his decision to make Hubert.” She answered, trying her best not to show the anger in her voice. Her hands balled into fists without her realizing it.

He reached out and grabbed her arm. When had he gotten so close to her?

“It would be a shame if word of this got back to his father- the Minister of Domestic affairs. Count Hevring is a prideful man. What do you think would happen if he heard his eldest son and heir was taking up with a simple mercenary of common birth?”

She leaned in to look him straight in the eyes, her voice ice. “If you do _anything_ to try and harm...”

Hubert was taken aback by the ferocity of her stare. He let go of her arm and backed up.

“As I said,” He readjusted his coat, “There is no reason to act now. But if you ever even _think_ about betraying Lady Edelgard...” He glowered. “You should know that I am prepared to do whatever is necessary to protect the empire.”

* * * *

It was the end of the month and the battle of the Eagle and Lion was about to begin. Byleth had drawn out several battle plans and run some formations with her house in preparation, but she felt it wouldn't be fair for her to participate, not with both Hanneman and Manuela excusing themselves.

It was also a perfect excuse to spend the day with Linhardt, who stood beside her, watching as the different houses lined up preparing to fight. He was out of the infirmary now and back in his proper uniform, his hair tied neatly back and his injured arm in a sling.

“Is your father here today?” Byleth asked, scanning the crowds.

There was quite a turnout of people that came to watch the battle at Gronder's field. Citizens of the Empire, Kingdom and Alliance lined the surrounding hills. Some of the noble students had mentioned that their parents had placed sizable wagers on the mock battle to see who would emerge victorious.

Linhardt shrugged. “Maybe. I don't see him. He knows I'm not participating so maybe he didn't bother to show up.”

He looked up at her curiously. “Why? Were you hoping to meet him?”

Byleth opened her mouth, unsure of how to answer that, but suddenly the trumpets blared and the battle began. The crowds around them began to cheer and close in. It was hard to get a good view of the field.

“Come with me.” Linhardt grabbed her hand and led her away from everyone. “Let's go find a better spot.”

* * * *

“Where are we going?” Byleth laughed as they seemed to go deeper into the woods and farther away from the mock battle.

“Oh, you wanted a better spot to see the fighting?” Linhardt smiled coyly.

They were pretty far into the surrounding forest now. Byleth was taken aback at how peaceful it was. Birds chirped and the sun split through the trees, splashing light onto the ground below. She was very aware that she was still holding on to his hand, and a part of her never wanted to let go, afraid that if she did she may never hold it again.

“Here we go, this is perfect.” He led her to a small clearing.

He removed his hand from hers and sat down in the grass. Then, looking satisfied, he lay back onto the ground, making sure to be careful of his arm.

“Time for a nice nap.”

Byleth shook her head in disbelief. She probably should have seen this coming.

He motioned for her to lie beside him. “Come, lie down with me. It's so comfortable.”

It sounded so innocent coming from him as he yawned sleepily.

She realized she always did what he asked. She lay down on her back beside him and was amazed at how soft and warm the grass was. She felt Linhardt's good arm gently wrap around her and pull her closer to him. She nestled into his shoulder, sighing happily. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment of tranquility and closeness.

Far in the background they could hear the faint sounds of the battle raging and people cheering.

“So Professor...” He lowered his voice and whispered. “ _Byleth_...”

She squirmed a little, flushing from hearing him call her by her name. His breath tickled her ear and he was so, _so_ close.

“...Are you going to explain to me how you can move time?”

She tensed up, eyes darting around to see if anyone else was in earshot, but they were by themselves and isolated. In the distance she could hear the faint sound of cheers.

“I'm not wrong am I?” He continued, “It's the only logical explanation. The way you seemed to know precisely what was going to happen next in the underground. Where the potion in my bag was.”

She rolled over on top of him, unsure of what to say. She recalled holding him in her arms, cold and lifeless. The heart-wrenching despair that had followed...

“You're right. It's what I used to save you.” Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes.

He looked taken aback. “I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you upset.”

“I'm not upset... I...” She couldn't even finish or give proper voice to the emotions she felt.

He went quiet and pulled her down. She could hear his breathing and feel his chest rising and falling. She felt his hand on her back, running up and down. It was so relaxing. He felt so warm and comforting. His heart beat strong and rhythmically in his chest. Had she ever truly heard anything so wonderful?

“To think someone with that kind of power would use it for me...” His voice was barely above a whisper.

“How could I not?” She lamented. “You mean the world to me Linhardt.”

A flush of pink crossed his face and he smiled.

“Please, Byleth... let me do some research.” He leaned up, whispering in her ear once more. “I need to know everything.”

She shivered. She knew he enjoyed making her flustered but there was nothing she could about it.

She lifted herself over him, staring straight into his eyes. With her hand she caressed his face, brushing his hair over his ears. His eyes followed her fingers as they traced down his jawline to his mouth.

“You can do whatever you wish.” She whispered back.

She bent down and planted her lips on his, carefully, not sure what he would think. She could feel a slight hesitation at first, but then he pulled her closer, growing in confidence and applying more pressure. She played with his lips, trying to get them to open. When he caught on to what she wanted, she moaned, her tongue exploring the inside of his mouth.

After what seemed like an entirely too short length of time and an eternity, they parted, Linhardt gasping for air.

He gave a small yelp as she lowered her mouth to his neck, planting small kisses along it as she made her way down.

“Byleth... can I... can I ask you something?” He sounded breathless.

“Of course.” She replied, slipping one finger underneath his collar and with a satisfying tug opening it.

“I... I want to see if you can really turn back time.” He moaned as she nibbled at his collarbone.

“How should we test it?” She asked, melting at the enthusiasm he always showed when interested in his research.

“Hmmmmm...” He thought about it and bit his lip as she pulled at the hair tie behind him, letting his hair fall.

“Why don't you tell me something that only you would know?” She replied. “Then I'll say it back to you.”

She assumed he was thinking about it as his good hand wandered over her body. She felt it slide underneath her shoulder and lightly touch her front.

“Ok I... I have it.” Linhardt leaned in and whispered his secret.

A moment later he was preparing to lean in to share it again when she put a hand to his lips. She was breathless and could barely speak.

“You said that was your first kiss.” She flushed bright red.

He smiled again. “Yes, that's right.”

So much for keeping her distance and conducting herself in an appropriate manner. She was surprised when he flipped her over so that she was beneath him and started peppering her with kisses of his own.

“You.. your arm...”

“I'll manage.” He nipped at her neck, harder when she moaned.

“Lin... wait.. you're going to leave marks...”

He chuckled, continuing while she enjoyed the feel of his soft skin on hers, his hair tickling her face.

Trumpets sounded in the background.

He stopped what he was doing and looked back from where they came.

“....And that would be the end of the battle.”

She was a right mess, panting and trying to catch her breath while he picked up his hair tie and fastened his collar.

“Byleth, would you mind?”

She smiled, taking the tie in hand and wrapping it in his hair. She hugged him from behind. For a few moments neither of them moved. Then they heard the distant sounds of people starting to leave now that the fighting was over.

“I wonder who won?” She asked.

“Obviously the Black Eagles.” Linhardt said with confidence. “Your strategies will win out, every time.”

As they crept back out into the open, they seamlessly blended back in with the crowd. From what they could hear, yes the Black Eagles did indeed win. Byleth beamed with pride.

* * * *

The night they all returned to Garreg Mach the three houses held a banquet to congratulate themselves on the battle. It was heartwarming to see everyone coming together.

“Did you see how I got them?” Caspar was explaining his moves to Linhardt. “Tell me I looked great out there.”

“I didn't see much of the fight. It was so boring I fell asleep,” His friend replied, yawning.

“Typical Linhardt.” Ferdinand shook his head in dismay. “When you are well again I, Ferdinand von Aegir, would be honoured to help you train.”

Linhardt made a face that was both a mix of disgust and fear.

Byleth was grateful he was able to keep a straight face. She hoped no one would approach her with anything specific.

“It was so much fun to be a part of something like that.” Flayn was grinning from ear to ear. She seemed to be adjusting just fine to life as a student. “Thank you for letting me join your class, Professor.”

Byleth smiled back. She truly enjoyed the young woman's company.

“There were already couples forming at the feast,” Dorothea sighed in dismay, “That's not really fair is it? I was hoping to sneak away with someone too.”

“I would be happy to have tea with you Dorothea.” Ferdinand began but Dorothea shook her head no.

As he gracefully tried to recover from the rejection, Edelgard came forward to congratulate Byleth.

“Without your guidance we would not have won,” She stated. “When I am emperor, I will count on that guidance then as well. You are something special... my teacher.”

Everyone cheered. Byleth smiled and the festivities continued. She leaned against the wall, happy enough to be out of the way. She looked and saw Hubert staring at her from across the room, then scowl and walk away.

“It looks like you've had some fun tonight, Professor.” Dorothea commented, tapping her neck. “Promise you'll tell me all about it tomorrow.”

Byleth reached up at adjusted her collar, flushing. “I make no such promises.”

“Fine, keep your secrets.” Her student winked and went back to mingle with the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my favourite chapters in my original version so it's mostly left untouched.


	10. Staying safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So who is this guy?”
> 
> “What guy?”
> 
> “Come on kid, give me some credit. I can tell by your far-off stare.”
> 
> Jeralt tossed his line into the lake and looked over at his daughter, seeing the white puffs of air escape his lungs as he spoke.

“So who is this guy?”

“What guy?”

“Come on kid, give me _some_ credit. I can tell by your far-off stare.”

Jeralt tossed his line into the lake and looked over at his daughter, seeing the white puffs of air escape his lungs as he spoke. The winter air had settled into the monastery, setting the sun hours earlier than it had in months prior.

It was nearly dark now and the two were fishing by the docks, hunkered down with woollen cloaks to keep them warm. Byleth cast her line and gave a small smile.

He patted her on the shoulder. “Come on who is it? Is it one of the knights? A merchant in the town?”

She shook her head. “It's none of your business, old man.”

“None of my business? It's every right my business, kid. I need to know who I have to intimidate.” He gave a hearty laugh.

“This is why you shall never know.” She wondered if her father would be more inclined to get after _her_ if he ever knew the truth.

Jeralt shrugged. “I've just never seen you so happy before. When you smile like that it reminds me a lot of your mother.”

“It does?” Byleth was happy to hear him speak of her mother again.

“Sitri – your mother, she used to look a lot like you. Her hair was a little longer and it was the colour green, like fresh spring grass. She would smile like that when I would bring her flowers, but she always smiled the most when she was pregnant with you.”

Byleth smiled in return, wondering if she was anything like her mother besides in appearance. “Green hair...” She muttered, her thoughts per usual floating back to a certain sleepy scholar.

She thought back to the ring her father had showed her that he had given her mother. He made her promise that one day she would give it to someone she loved.

Jeralt sat back and began telling more stories of how he used to bring her mother flowers and how they first met. Byleth listened to everything.

“Hey father, what did you used to do for mother's birthday?”

Jeralt looked thoughtful. “I think once I managed to bring back something really rare for her. Maybe it was a flower from a far-away land or maybe it was sweets. I tried to think of what she really liked and find something to match that.”

He pulled up his line then paused.

“Why, is _his_ birthday coming up?” He asked, grinning mischievously.

She coughed. “I believe I said that it's none of your business.”

“If you want any help...”

“I'll be fine.” She argued, pulling up her own line, dismayed that it was empty. She stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. “It was nice talking to you, old man.”

“Thanks kid.” Jeralt replied. “It was nice talking to you too.”

* * * *

Linhardt's birthday _was_ coming up and she had an idea about what she wanted, but she wasn't sure how she was going to get it.

She walked up to Professor Hanneman's office and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” She heard the older man reply.

She helped herself inside.

“Ah Professor Byleth, so good to see you.” Hanneman's eyes lit up. “What can I do for you?”

Byleth had let Hanneman study her Crest before. It was how he was able to identify it as the Crest of Flames. She knew Linhardt was always bugging her to study her Crest and she _had_ promised him he could...

“Do you have any rare books on Crestology or Nemesis, the King of Liberation that I could have? I would get it copied and returned to you of course.”

“Ah! Finally been bitten by the bug that is Crest research? This is most fortuitous Professor. I have been looking for students to whom I could pass on my knowledge.”

Byleth shook her head. She couldn't lie to his face. “It's not for me Professor. I was thinking of giving it to Linhardt for his birthday.”

She often gave her students gifts on their birthdays so she didn't think it would sound strange. But she had to admit, this was something a little above and beyond what she would normally give.

Luckily for her, Hanneman was fairly oblivious to most things. He immediately went searching through his collection.

“Ah yes, that boy.” He shook his head. “I was hoping to train him as my successor but when I stumbled upon him in the library recently you know what I found him reading? A book on fishing... _fishing_!”

_Fishing, really_? Byleth thought, thinking back on all the times he had tagged along with her. Maybe the sport was starting to grow on him.

“He's so smart and talented. If only he would stick to one thing and master it.” He shook his head. “I must say, you encouraging his studies like this is very heartwarming. Perhaps he could be persuaded again.”

Byleth shrugged but couldn't stop smiling at the thought of Linhardt coming often to the monastery to do research. Maybe he would even stay here...?

“Ah, here you go.” He pulled out what looked like an ancient tome. “I have several copies of this made already, so you can have this one.”

“That's very generous of you.” Byleth handled the book like it was a precious gem. She dropped it in the satchel she was carrying.

“I'm happy for anything that helps inspire those in the field.” Hanneman replied. “I used to make copies and keep them in the library, but then sometimes they go missing.”

“Thank you so much!” Byleth waved and ran out the door, heart racing with thoughts of Linhardt.

* * * *

She was thinking she'd stop by the library. It was nearly impossible to go through the day without seeing him and she had given up on trying to figure out excuses how. He had said so himself. If she wanted to see him she should come see him. He had told her he'd be there studying tonight. His sling had just been removed the day before and his arm was feeling a lot better.

She bounced up the stairway, ready to go when she heard a familiar voice calling to her.

“Professor Byleth, may I have a moment?”

Seteth. Since Byleth had brought Flayn back to him he had mostly turned a blind eye to her infatuations with the green haired scholar, but maybe she was being a bit too bold about it. So far the students seemed pretty oblivious, especially Caspar, Linhardt's best friend.

Well she was about to find out.

She saw the grave look on his face as she sat down across from him at his desk and wondered what potentially grim fate was waiting for her.

“Professor, I need your help. Some students have gone missing and we need more information before anyone panics.”

Byleth was startled. This was not the conversation she was expecting to have.

“Flayn, is she-?”

“-Flayn is safe.” Seteth smiled warmly. “Thank you for thinking of her. There doesn't seem to be any connection to Flayn's capture and these but...”

He sighed. “We thought last year that Monica had simply run away and we were wrong. These could be nothing or these could be the next plot of the Flame Emperor, we just don't know.”

Byleth stood up. “I will help in any way I can.”

* * * *

It was late by the time she left Seteth's office and wondered if Linhardt would still be in the library or if he'd have gone to his room by now. Her head was swimming with all the information Seteth had given her. More missing students... Something very wrong was happening.

_As if Hubert's threatening isn't bad enough_. She thought ruefully as she walked into the library. There wasn't anything there and most of the candles had already burnt out.

She scanned the tables and her breath caught in her throat when she saw him in the corner slumped over one of his books, the candle in front of him nearly out.

“Linhardt!” She ran over, panicking. If Hubert had done anything to him, she would go and cut him down immediately.... she would...

As soon as she ran up however, she saw that he was merely sleeping. A wave of relief washed over her as she shook him gently awake.

“Hmmmm? Oh, hello Byleth.” He smiled at her through blurry eyes. “Did I fall asleep again...?”

She had never seen anything so sweet and wanted nothing more than to wrap him in her arms but her fear spoke first.

“What are you doing falling asleep in the library? Students have been _disappearing!_ ” _This would be a perfect time for Hubert to strike under those pretenses._

He gave a small laugh. “Oh I don't think...” He stopped when he saw the look in her eyes. “...Wait, you really _are_ worried aren't you?”

She wrapped him in her arms, holding on to him tightly and planted a kiss on the top of his head.

“Come on, let's get you back to your room.”

* * * *

“There are students missing?” Linhardt asked, wiping his eyes. “Could it be related to Flayn's kidnapping?”

“I don't know.” Byleth admitted. “There doesn't seem to be any connection to any of them. Seteth is investigating. He doesn't want anyone to panic just yet.”

“I'm surprised, considering we tore Garreg Mach apart looking for Flayn,” He yawned. “But I guess Flayn _is_ pretty special.”

“She's very special to Seteth.” Byleth began, “If _you_ went missing, I would tear apart Garreg Mach too.”

“Thanks Byleth.” He smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. “I know you would.”

She felt her face growing hot again. She never blushed around anyone else but somehow in front of Linhardt she was always an uncomfortable shade of red.

They were standing in front of his room now.

“There's something else isn't there?” He asked, studying her face as he opened the door. “You're clearly worried about me.”

He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

“Goodnight, Byleth. See you tomorrow.”

“Linhardt... wait!” She caught the door before it closed. “It's...”

“...Yes?”

“Pack some things for tomorrow.”

* * * *

“Well now Byleth, this is pretty forward if I do say so myself.” Linhardt was grinning ear to ear as Byleth shoved him through the door to her room and locked it behind her.

Her face felt like it was on fire.

“It can't be helped... I'm too worried about you tonight and I'll never be able to sleep unless I can keep an eye on you.”

He put his bag down beside her bed and sat upon it. “Think of the rumours that would fly if the students knew about this.”

“I thought you didn't care what other people thought.” Byleth skillfully hid her satchel behind her desk before he'd ask what she had in it.

“I don't, but it is kind of amusing to think of their reactions.” He began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

“W... wait!” Byleth turned her entire body around to face away. “You have something to sleep in right?”

“Yes yes, don't worry.”

“Well... l-let me know when you're done.” She stammered.

“You can look if you want, I don't mind.”

“I.... no.” Her face flared up again, so hot that she could even feel it in her ears.

After a few moments he admitted he was done and she turned around to see him in light clothes, pulling the covers up around him.

“It's getting quite chilly outside, isn't it?”

“Oh... are you cold?” Byleth threw on another blanket.

“Aren't you going to come in and get some sleep too? Or are you just going to stare at me all night?” Linhardt smiled mischievously.

“I... um...” _He looks so handsome with his hair down like that._

“You _do_ have something to sleep in, don't you Byleth?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“T... Turn around.” She instructed nervously.

Linhardt complied without much grumbling and Byleth stripped down to her small clothes and slid under the blankets.

“You're so cold...” He complained as their feet touched under the covers.

Byleth had never been in bed with anyone. As a small child she had slept with her father in rolled up pallets as they went from job to job, though this was quite different.

Her original plan (If you could call it that) had been to sleep on the floor. But it _was_ cold, and she had to use her other blanket to stay warm. She rolled over so her back was facing him, and hoped to try her best to ignore he was there and maybe get some sleep. After a few minutes of awkward silence she spoke.

“Hey Linhardt... are you still awake?”

“Mm-hmm...”

“It's... it's not just the missing students that I worry about, but Hubert too. He... he keeps threatening to expose us and ruin your life. He's told me it would be difficult trying to assassinate you.”

Linhardt turned around and she felt his arms wrap around her. She marvelled at how warm he felt. It brought her back to Grondor...

“Hubert isn't going to do anything.” Linhardt reassured. “My life isn't in danger, please don't worry about that.”

He paused. “I know I've asked you this before but are you sure _you're_ not worried about yourself?”

“Hubert doesn't scare me and he knows it. He resorts to threatening people I care about and I hate to admit it but it works.”

_He also said you would get bored of me, but I'm not going to mention that_. She buried her face in the pillow.

“Oh Byleth.”

She felt him nuzzle her neck.

“Remember when you said you would tear apart Garreg Mach for me if I went missing?”

“I do.” She replied.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear. “If you went missing... I'd tear apart the world.”

* * * *

The next day had been rather uneventful. Byleth had allowed Linhardt to skip classes so no one would see him leave her room in the morning. He had been delighted to comply and as she had gotten herself ready to leave he had been snoring soundly.

She bent down and carefully removed the hair out of his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He had smiled in his sleep and flipped over.

Outside in the courtyard, the students were bustling about getting ready for the day.

“Hey Professor!” Caspar came running up to her. “I just wanted you to know I was banging on Linhardt's door as I usually do every morning but I don't know if he's there! Usually he yells at me to leave him alone and I know he's getting ready.”

“Oh uh...” Byleth didn't really want to lie to him. “Did you check to see if he fell asleep in the library again?”

“The library! Yes, I'll go there right-”

She grabbed him by the shoulder. “No need Caspar, I'll go take a look. Go have breakfast and I'll see you in class.”

“Oh ok, thanks Professor.” He ran off.

She felt terrible being dishonest, but she really didn't want to have to explain where he actually was. Thankfully Caspar wasn't particularly perceptive, unlike some of her other students...

“You are a terrible liar.” Hubert commented from behind her as he watched the blue haired student head towards the mess hall.

“I don't like being a liar at all.” Byleth admitted, sighing.

“He's _not_ missing is he?” Hubert's eyes gleamed malevolently.

“No, unfortunately for you.” Byleth responded coldly.

“I never said I wanted him dead.” Hubert replied. “I simply said it would be troublesome.”

“Hey kid.”

Both of them turned to see Jeralt walking over. He stopped as he saw them both and raised an eyebrow.

“I'm not interrupting anything am I?”

“No.” The two of them said in unison.

Jeralt gave an odd look at Byleth, then at Hubert. He opened his mouth to say something, then turned and walked away.

Hubert chuckled as he watched Byleth's father leave. “I expect he'll ask you about this encounter later.”

“He might.” Byleth said, wondering if her old man had gotten the wrong idea. “Or he might forget about it after a few drinks.”

“I suppose I shall take my leave then.” Hubert gave her a cruel smile. “Think of the rumours Professor.”

Byleth rolled her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to diverge a little from the original story, but I thought it'd be a good opportunity to bring in some parts I had written initially, but never used and expanded on them. I don't know why but in the original story I was determined to plough through as quick as possible, but I realize how that wasn't necessary. I hope you're enjoying the story so far and thanks for reading!
> 
> **There's no comic at the start of this chapter, I probably won't be able to make one for each of them and I don't want to hurt updating at least once a week.**


	11. Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert arched an eyebrow, the only sign that he was beginning to lose his temper. If this was how it was going to be then he felt no need to hold out. “Where were you two nights ago?” He demanded.

Autumn rain pounded against the windows of the monastery as Hubert climbed the long staircase up towards the library. He shivered as he made it to the second floor, as he could feel the cold damp clinging to the air, even indoors. He was much more accustomed to the temperate climate of Enbarr, and oftentimes he missed the Empire's capital city deeply.

He entered the library and looked around the room. He wondered briefly why her Majesty had given him this mundane task of fetching the useless scholar, but as always he was ready to serve. The green-haired young man _was_ useless and there was no doubt about it in his mind, though Edelgard always seemed to hold out hope that he would turn himself around.

Per usual, Linhardt was in his usual spot surrounded by books. Hubert adjusted his uniform and approached the scholar's desk.

“Come Linhardt, the lecture is about the start. Lady Edelgard demands your presence.”

“Go away, Hubert.” The green-haired man waved his hand in dismissal. He didn't even bother to look up from his book. “This isn't a good time.”

“Now is _exactly_ the time.” Hubert continued. “The Empire needs you Linhardt. You need to heed its call.”

“Ugh.” Linhardt groaned. “Not this again.”

Hubert arched an eyebrow, the only sign that he was beginning to lose his temper. If this was how it was going to be then he felt no need to hold out. “Where were you two nights ago?” He demanded.

“What do you mean?” Linhardt kept on reading. “Have you begun following after _me_ as well?”

A small smile crept up Hubert's lips. “You wouldn't want rumours to begin spreading again, would you? What would Lady Rhea say if she knew one of her Professors was involved with a student? What would your _father_ say if he knew his firstborn son was taking up with a commoner-”

Linhardt closed his book abruptly and turned towards him, frowning.

“What would _Lady Edelgard_ say if she knew her retainer was out in the middle of the night stalking and threatening to murder her beloved teacher?”

Hubert's eyes widened but he held his ground.

“Professor Byleth may yet be an enemy of the Empire Linhardt, have you considered that?”

“The Professor isn't a threat to the Empire unless you make her one Hubert.”

The retainer's face darkened. “If you applied that intellect of yours to something useful you could still have a bright future.”

Linhardt turned back to his book. “I simply follow my own interests, what is wrong in that?”

“Interests indeed.” Hubert crossed his arms. “You lose focus so easily you never yield any real results. What of this... _dalliance_ with the Professor? How long will it take you to get bored and cast her aside like your other projects?”

Linhardt stopped looking at his book and closed his eyes. “Dalliance, hmmm? Is that what you think?”

Hubert frowned. “I can only observe and draw my own conclusions.”

“Then might I make a suggestion?” Linhardt's lids fluttered open. “Observe less, Hubert. I mean it.”

Hubert was about to come back with a few suggestions of his own, but at that moment their solitude in the library was broken.

“Excuse me?” A young woman's voice rang out, and both men turned to face the source.

“Oh, Lysithea.” Linhardt smiled. “Right on time.”

Hubert watched in silence as the small, white-haired girl came over to Linhardt carrying her own bag of books and sat down next to him. Linhardt didn't explicitly tell Hubert to leave, but he could tell by the glances from his reading partner that he probably should.

He left the library, looking back and a great debate began inside him on whether or not to tell Byleth.

* * * *

As the month of the Red Wolf moon continued and Linhardt's birthday crept ever closer, Byleth would wonder if she should give him his present early. A part of her wondered if he had already seen it in her room, when he had spent the night. She walked with it now, just in case.

She blushed thinking back on it, remembering the way his arms felt wrapped around her. It almost felt lonely now sleeping by herself. She had always wondered how people were able to manage it- living together, sleeping together, taking meals together. The more time she spent with Linhardt the more she felt like she wanted to spend time with him.

_Dangerous thoughts_. She reminded herself.

She looked out the window and saw the moon already on the rise. It got so much darker now than it used to when she had first come to the monastery. Soon it would be getting colder as well. She put her arms up around her as if she could already feel winter seeping through the stone.

She knew she'd find Linhardt in the library. They had made plans earlier to meet after dinner. As she turned to go through the doors she saw him speaking with Lysithea in hushed tones. Byleth didn't know a whole lot about the girl from the Golden Deer class, but she knew she was often in the library as well. Like Edelgard, her hair was bright white. As she approached, she saw Lysithea notice her and immediately cut off the conversation.

“Good evening Professor.” She said. “I was uh... just leaving.”

She hurried past and Byleth looked back at Linhardt with a raised eyebrow.

He crossed his arms and shrugged.

Byleth felt a pang of jealousy and immediately felt ashamed. Linhardt could talk to whomever he wanted and besides, did they even have a real relationship? Did she even have a right to feel jealous about anything? Hubert's words ran through her mind.

_So what happens when he inevitably gets bored and casts you aside like his other projects?_

“What was that all about?” She blurted, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

“Hmmm?” Linhardt was gathering his things. “We were just talking.”

He noticed her face.

“Byleth.” He teased, “Are you jealous?”

“...No.”

“You're a terrible liar.” He put his hand on her cheek. “Come on, let's go back to my room.”

* * * *

They walked through the corridors in relative silence. Byleth wasn't even checking to see if they were being followed, though she did look around quickly once they came to his door. He opened it and she made her way inside.

“I haven't noticed Hubert following me this past week.” She commented as she made sure the door was locked. “Either he's finally given up or he's getting much better at it.”

“Who's to say?” Linhardt gave a knowing smile that made her wonder.

Byleth knew there was no point in asking him to elaborate and sighed, sitting down on his bed.

Meanwhile, Linhardt took the library books he was holding and flipped through them quickly, deciding how he was going to organize them on his desk.

Byleth continued. “Seteth pulled me into his office again today about the missing students. I've been trying to help investigate but it's tricky.”

He sighed. “It sounds exhausting...”

“Well, if I had someone like you helping me out, maybe it wouldn't be.” She smiled.

He flopped down on the bed, resting his head in her lap and gave a small yawn.

“It might be related to Flayn's kidnapping and Crests. I've been doing a lot of research about it and as I suspected, it could be something with the blood.”

He closed his eyes and shuddered slightly. “Really, why does it have to be blood?”

She stroked his hair and he gave a small, satisfied sigh. She loved hearing him talk about his research, even if she didn't understand all of it.

“If only there were new books in the library to study.” He continued, sounding frustrated. “I'm tired of looking at the same ones all the time. There's definitely more than I would have access to in Enbarr, but I feel like it's still not enough.”

Byleth wondered if _now_ would be a good time to give him his present? He would probably appreciate it.

“I got you something.”

“Oh?” He bent his head up to look at her.

“I was going to wait until your birthday but...”

She passed him the satchel and he opened it. His eyes immediately lit up.

“Where did you get this?”

“Professor Hanneman. I knew he had all sorts of rare books on Crests.”

“This isn't just about Crestology, this is about history as well.” He was already flipping through it, completely engrossed.

“Happy birthday.” She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. She noticed his eyes never left the pages.

She giggled as she got up and headed for the door. “I'll let you read.”

“Wait, Byleth.”

She turned around.

“You don't have to leave just yet, I'm sorry.” He closed the book. “I can read any time I want. I've actually been waiting to see you all day.”

“Really?” She came and sat back down beside him.

“Yes.” He said, turning to face her. “Thank you for such a thoughtful gift.”

She smiled. “I thought you might like it.”

“You said Hanneman gave this to you?” Linhardt looked down at it. “Did you say it was for me?”

“I did.”

“He didn't ask too many questions about it?” Linhardt shook his head in disbelief. “He's as bad as Caspar.”

“I think he's just really focused.” Byleth offered, shrugging. “He seemed excited because it would get you interested in studying Crests.”

“Auughhhh.”

Linhardt put the book on the table beside him and grabbed Byleth, pulling her down to rest on top of his chest.

“He keeps complaining I lack focus with my life.” He mumbled.

Byleth closed her eyes, happily listening to the sound of his heart beating.

“That's the problem with being so smart, Byleth. Everyone expects so much from you.” He sighed, holding her tight. “They all want me to be some kind of expert scholar, or master of medicine or... goddess forbid, the next Minister of Internal Affairs.”

“What do _you_ want to do?” Byleth asked.

“I just want to take long naps in the sun and pursue what I find interesting for my own curiosity.” He sighed. “Edelgard called that selfish. Hanneman called it a waste. Hubert...”

He made a noise. “Well, who cares what anyone thinks.”

“I care what you think.” Byleth raised her head to look at him. “To be honest, before I came to the monastery I didn't really have any goals in life either. Did you know what they used to call me when I was a mercenary?”

“Hanneman told me it was the Ashen Demon.”

“That's right.” She shook her head. “Mercenary work was easy for me. Too easy. I never even gave a second thought about it. I just drifted through my work emotionless, empty.”

“But then I came to Garreg Mach and suddenly I began to feel things I had never felt before. I laughed for the first time, cried for the first time... I got jealous... and.... I really like _you_ Linhardt.” She stared into those deep, blue eyes. “I thought my only purpose in the world was to cut people down. But for the first time in my life I actually feel happy being a teacher here and I adore all my students.” _Well almost all of them..._

“So you're saying that someday I'll find something I'm passionate about enough to give me a clear goal in life?” Linhardt stared back at her.

“I'm just saying that I don't think you need to worry about it right now.” Byleth snuggled in. “Take your time. Explore different paths. Maybe you'll find one you want to walk down.”

She felt him give her a giant squeeze.

“Thank you Byleth.” He kissed the top of her head.

* * * *

The next morning Byleth didn't have any classes to teach and her father wanted to meet with her in the infirmary. There was a possible outbreak in one of the villages nearby and he had wanted more information. When she arrived she saw him talking with Manuela and Shamir.

“Oh good, you were able to make it.” Jeralt motioned for Byleth to come over and listen.

As she came to stand beside him he looked over at her and _tsked_.

“Kid, seriously. I don't mind you having fun but you need to be mindful about how this looks.” He lifted her collar up higher on her neck.

Her face was on fire as she realized he was covering up a mark.

_Linhardt!_ She thought, embarrassed.

“So as I was saying to Shamir,” Manuela continued, pretending not to see the exchange. “Restless movements.. fits of violence... becoming bedridden or impossible to wake... These symptoms are too varied for a normal disease. There's only two causes – a mixture of poisons, or magic.”

“Magic?” Jeralt looked alarmed.

“Dark magic at that.” Manuela shook her head.

“Where is this happening?” Byleth asked.

“Remire Village.” Her father sighed.

“Remire?”

“I know, the village has always been good to us. We need to go and help as soon as we can.” Her father shook his head. “I'll go and prepare, you talk to the knights and-”

Her father kept speaking, but for some reason Byleth couldn't hear what he was saying. It felt like she was slowing down time only she wasn't doing anything. She could feel Sothis reeling inside her as well. She tried to lift her arm but she felt like it weighed one hundred pounds.

She began to fall backwards and the next thing she remembered was the sound of her father's voice waking her.

“Byleth! Are you all right?”

“Yes father... I'm...” She was having so much difficulty speaking.

She managed to stand back up but it was a very difficult effort.

“No need to grin and bear it if you're not well.” Jeralt patted her on the shoulder.

“I was just dizzy for a moment, I'm not sure why.”

_I have felt this way before_... She could hear Sothis in the back of her mind complaining.

* * * *

“We're going out to Remire Village soon?” Linhardt asked as he sipped his tea.

“Yes. There's some kind of... magical epidemic, for lack of a better term.” Byleth shrugged. “I'm sorry Linhardt, I promised myself I wouldn't talk about work on your birthday.”

“On the contrary Professor, a mysterious magical illness sounds interesting.” His face lit up. “Tell me more.”

“That's really all I know about it,” She shrugged. “The Knights don't know a lot about it themselves but whatever it is seems to be getting worse.”

“None of the Knights that have been to the village have gotten sick?” Her student asked.

“None that have come back, no. But my father said the situation is getting more dire.”

She always sighed internally when he called her Professor but she understood why. They were out in the gardens and she had invited him for tea on his birthday as she had her other students. It was nothing out of the ordinary, only Hubert gave them a passing glance when he walked past with Edelgard, but with the other students out and about around them, discretion was the better part of valour.

He took a bite of a particularly sweet tart. “This is really good Professor, you must try some.”

She smiled brightly. Bernadetta was a surprisingly good cook and had helped her prepare them. She didn't just want to order something from the kitchen she wanted to try and make something herself.

“If the class is heading out, do you mind putting in a request for Lysithea to join us?” He took another sip of tea.

“Why does Lysithea need to come with us?” Byleth asked, feeling that well of jealousy rise again.

He put his tea cup down and looked like he was thinking hard about something. After a few moments he shook his head.

“I'm... really sorry Professor, but I promised I wouldn't tell.”

“Oh.” Her face fell and she took a bite of her own pastry in silence.

He looked down. “Byleth, I-”

She put a finger to her lips. “If you made a promise Linhardt then you should honour it. I'll make the request later this afternoon.”

She felt dizzy again. She wasn't sure if it was the same dizziness from before, but she could tell she wasn't well. Sothis was babbling about something in her head.

“I'm sorry but I... I should go back to my room for a bit.” She tried her best to stand and not look impaired in any way.

“Oh. All right.” Linhardt looked disappointed.

She felt awful and couldn't even turn to face him as she stood up and hurriedly left the courtyard, trying her best not to stumble as she passed different students. Some of them waved to her and she tried her best to wave back.

_Lysithea and Linhardt_... She felt as though tears were beginning to well in her eyes. _They seem well suited for each other... much better than..._

Her head was pounding now, Sothis was saying something but she couldn't hear what it was. She felt so tired...

The last thing she remembered was turning a corner and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. Work got insane, and family stuff got insane, but it's all slowly getting back to normal. It's especially embarrassing since this story is already like 70% completed. Thanks to everyone who is sticking with it, I promise updates will get back to a more normal schedule soon. It's why I had to stop drawing the comics :/ But maybe I can come back and draw more once I have more of the story down.


	12. Calamity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were careless.” Hubert commented, as Byleth walked up to the Black Eagles classroom the next day. “What would have happened if you had collapsed in front of enemy soldiers? Bandits? Or perhaps something worse?”

Byleth awoke to find herself in the infirmary being tended to by Manuela.

“What... what happened to me?” She asked.

“You collapsed on the grounds,” Manuela replied, a deep look of concern on her face. “Luckily, Hubert said he was nearby and he was able to-”

“Wait, _Hubert brought me here_?” Byleth blinked incredulously.

“I know.” Manuela laughed a little. “You should have the look on his face, too. He seemed really worried. Unusual for him, isn't it?”

“I'll say.” Byleth rubbed her stiff neck. She must have twisted it slightly when she fell.

“Do you want me to tell anyone that you're here?” Manuela asked.

“What do you mean tell?” Byleth stared back at the doctor, her mind going instantly to Linhardt. Would he even have known she had fainted?

“I mean like your father, Professor.” Manuela replied, looking at her curiously.

“Oh.” Byleth shook her head. “No, he doesn't need to know.”

“Maybe you should stay in for another couple hours.” Manuela nodded. “Just to make sure that your head is all right.”

* * * *

“You were careless.” Hubert commented, as Byleth walked up to the Black Eagles classroom the next day. “What would have happened if you had collapsed in front of enemy soldiers? Bandits? Or perhaps something _worse?_ ”

“Why would that concern you?” Byleth replied haughtily as she went over to the blackboard and began to erase it. “I thought you would have been happy to see me in a weakened state, not take me to the infirmary.”

For the briefest instant his thin eyebrows rose in surprise, but then snapped back to their normal place. “Professor Manuela told you that I brought you in?”

“She did.” Byleth replied coolly, turning to face him. “Like I said, if you had truly wanted to finish me off, that was your chance.”

“Only time will tell.” Hubert replied, perhaps a bit too seriously. Then as an afterthought he added. “You should have told me that you had been feeling ill.”

“Why would I do that?” Byleth asked, frowning.

Hubert went silent and after a moment Byleth turned around to see what had struck him with the inability to speak.

“Maybe I could have helped.” He said, more to himself than anyone. “If we were to lose you now...”

Byleth hadn't been expecting that. She had been expecting some kind of quip, some sort of retort to her question that would have been more in line with the ways he spoke to her.

“I feel fine, Hubert.”

It was a lie and he could see straight through her. Students began to walk into the classroom and so he was running out of time to bother her about this.

He leaned in, his voice barely above a whisper. “Lady Edelgard _needs_ you, Professor. Remember that.”

As he walked nonchalantly away and back to his desk, Byleth couldn't help but feel confused by the entire exchange. She didn't have much time to dwell on it as her stomach leaped into her throat as Linhardt entered the classroom. Their eyes met briefly, then Byleth dropped hers to get a hold on herself.

They hadn't spoken at all yesterday since she had left their tea and collapsed. She didn't even know if he had realized she had been in the infirmary.

_He's still coming to class though_. She thought, and this fact comforted her as she turned to the blackboard and began to start the day's lessons.

* * * *

The next few weeks were slow. Byleth wasn't feeling that great and spent most of her time either inside of her room lying down or counting down the hours until she could. She walked past the library and saw Linhardt and Lysithea sitting beside each other, deep in conversation.

_They look good together._ She thought dismally.

“Hey Professor!” Dorothea waved her over. “How about some tea? You look like you could use some company.”

“Thanks Dorothea, maybe next time.” Byleth tried to smile and waved to her and continued on her way.

The other woman's company _did_ sound good, but Dorothea had an amazing talent for prying information out of her, and she wasn't quite ready to admit to her feelings in front of someone else.

It rained all afternoon but despite that, Byleth decided she wanted to go fishing. After putting on a heavy coat she sat at the end of the docks, casting her line. She felt empty and emotionless like she did all those years before and there was a calmness to it. She wondered about Remire Village and hoped that when they shipped out for it next week they wouldn't be too late. Something bit the end of her line. She pulled it up and out easily and examined it.

Linhardt always liked looking at what she caught and insisted on measuring it before they threw it back – unless they were fishing for dinner.

Damn it... again her thoughts always went back to him. What was he so busy doing that utterly consumed him? What did it have to do with Lysithea and why couldn't he tell her about it?

_You should go and speak with him._ Sothis said and Byleth nodded to herself.

“What am I even supposed to say?” Byleth said aloud, looking up at the rain coming down. She shivered, as if feeling the cold for the first time.

Tea sounded good right now. She'd set one up in her room and invite him over.

* * * *

She hurried up the steps to the library, knowing he'd be there. In her hands were two tea bags, as she wondered which Linhardt would prefer - if he wanted his typical angelica brand tea, or if he wanted to try something different.

Her heart was racing as she thought about being able to spend more time with him. She had missed his company dearly. A part of her hoped he had been feeling the same.

She turned the corner and stood in the doorway, searching for him. She found him sitting at a desk, buried deep in a book.

She smiled. She'd just go in and surprise him and then-

-Lysithea came and promptly sat down beside him, pointing to a book she just gotten off the shelves.

Byleth stepped back out. She didn't have anything to do for the rest of the day, so she decided she could wait until they were finished.

After what seemed like ages but was probably mere minutes, Linhardt closed his book and nodded to Lysithea who did the same. The afternoon bell of the cathedral rang, and a bunch of students and monks stood up and began to packing their things to leave.

_Oh good,_ Byleth thought. _I'll just wait outside._

A flood of people came out of the library and she had to step back to let them pass her. She saw Linhardt and Lysithea still talking to each other as they left. Byleth desperately tried to flag them down but it was no use. They walked right past her without even seeing her.

She didn't know what to say. She just stood there, holding the bags of tea in her hand as she watched the two of them walk down the hallway together, deep in conversation.

“Looking for someone, Professor?” Hubert asked suddenly.

“Oh.” She snapped out of her reverie to turn to the tall man beside her. “Still following in my footsteps are we?”

“You flatter yourself.” Hubert held up a book he had just taken out from the library. Then he looked down at the bags of tea in her hands.

“Was that for a particular green-haired scholar?” Hubert looked up and followed her eyes as she trailed after the pair of students down the long hallway.

Byleth dropped her gaze, unable to look any longer. She could feel tears welling in the corners of her eyes but she refused to cry in front of Hubert.

He studied her for a few moments, as if going over something in his mind. “You already had your tea all set up, didn't you?”

“Yes, I just wanted him to pick the leaves.” She said sullenly.

“Well then,” He started placing his book underneath his arm, “We shouldn't let it go to waste, should we?”

* * * *

“This is quite an intimate setting.” Hubert teased as he sat at her desk in her room.

“I've had others in my room for tea before.” Byleth replied as she stood up on a chair to reach the bags and boxes of tea she kept on her top shelf. “Which blend would you prefer?”

She had no idea if the man ever drank tea, so she had brought out as many bags of leaves as she could.

“I actually prefer coffee.” He replied. Then, “Which is _your_ favourite, Professor?”

“My favourite?” Byleth blinked. No one had ever asked her _that_ before. “I've always been the one to invite, so I naturally...”

“Linhardt never asked you?” Hubert looked amused as Byleth dug around in a satchel and finally produced some leaves that she added to the pot.

“Like I said, I was always the one to invite.” She said, feeling her cheeks flush as she brought everything over to the table and sat down. “I really never minded.”

She poured Hubert a cup and he lifted it to his nose to take in the scent.

“Bergamot.” He replied, taking a cautious sip. “I will remember that.”

Byleth barely heard him as she looked sadly around her. Hubert seemed to realize that simply talking for distractions sake wasn't worth it and just came out and said it.

“It is better this way, Professor.”

She sighed and took a long drink from her own cup. “You can say I told you so, Hubert.”

He took another drink. “I did warn you what would happen if you got too close to him.”

“I feel like such a fool.”

“Nonsense.” He gave a small chuckle. “You are hardly the first person in Fodlan to suffer from a broken heart, you will not be the last. You will remember the commotion in class this morning when Sylvain was approached by two women at the same time?”

“That hardly makes me feel better.” She answered, though she did smile a little at the audacity of the heir to Gautier.

Hubert took another sip then stopped when he saw Byleth staring. “What is it?” He asked.

“Your belt.” Byleth pointed. “You're keeping a dagger there.”

“Oh, you noticed?” He seemed to find that amusing. “I should have suspected as much from a famous mercenary such as yourself.”

“My father is famous.” She said, speaking more to herself than to him.

He put down his cup and looked at her once again, his eyes moving across her face as if trying to figure out every inch of her, or to commit something to memory.

_I do not like this man._ She heard Sothis complaining.

“There it is.” Hubert commented. “There's the moment where you seem to drift away momentarily as if something else has your attention.”

“I'm sorry.” Byleth took another sip.

“I'm not speaking about something around us.” He looked closer. “It almost appears as though it comes from... _within_.”

_I_ definitely _do not like this man_. Sothis repeated.

“Is that why you keep following me around?” Byleth's voice went cold. “Do I fascinate you so much?”

Hubert chuckled and drank more of his tea. Byleth frowned, wondering why she had even agreed to this in the first place. Though since Hubert knew her secret it felt... strangely comforting being able to speak to another of it.

“Tell me Hubert,” a smile appeared on her face. “Do _you_ have feelings for anyone?”

She thought she could catch the faintest trace of pink spread across the man's sallow cheeks. It soon vanished though, almost as quickly as it had appeared.

“What an absurd question.” He turned his eyes away from her and took another drink. “You sound just like Dorothea.”

“Ah yes.” Byleth's smile broadened. “Dorothea _has_ asked me that question before. Well?”

His golden eyes narrowed as he scowled. “I do not spend such time on... frivolities. I am Lady Edelgard's servant first and foremost.”

“Of course.” He had dodged the question, but Byleth decided to let it drop. She had merely wanted to take her mind off of things, and Hubert was proving to be a better distraction than she had thought.

“So what are you going to do?” He asked suddenly, and the question caught her off-guard.

“Do about what?” She asked.

“Your situation.” He replied, not missing a beat. “You collapsed in the courtyard and have been feeling unwell all month. This is most likely related to the conflict in your relationship with Linhardt. So what will you do?”

She paused, thinking on it. She knew she didn't owe him any answers but again, it was strangely comforting speaking about it.

“I suppose I shall-”

“-Hey kid.”

She froze as he heard her father banging on her door.

“We have to go to Remire right now,” Jeralt said, his voice carrying through the wood. “The situation has just changed.”

Hubert remained silent but the look he passed to her said it all. She nodded and they stood up, ready to prepare themselves to leave.

* * * *

The journey to Remire village was long and slow. It rained most of the way and was bitterly cold. She was used to working in all sorts of weather but she could tell the students of her house weren't used to it. Caspar seemed in good spirits, insisting on walking beside the horse-drawn wagon as it pulled other students within. Petra shivered, once again mentioning how much colder it was here than in Brigid. Ferdinand and Bernadetta were on horseback, marching on either side. Her father was as well, scouting out in front.

Byleth had never ridden a horse by herself and preferred to stay up front in the wagon driving. Despite her father's comfort with riding, she had never felt the need to try it. It wasn't that she distrusted the animals, but the thought of sitting atop something so much larger and stronger than herself made her wary. Leading them was different.

She squinted as she saw Jeralt returning to the group. He reigned in his mount in front beside her to walk alongside the other horses.

“Hold up kid, we're there.”

Byleth shivered at what she saw. Almost the entire village was on fire, despite the rain. People were running everywhere. Some were laughing maniacally and trying to attack others.

Edelgard looked pale.

“This... this is even more...” She stopped. “...Terrible than I could have imagined.”

Linhardt pulled Lysithea aside and they began to talk out of range of the rest of the group, pointing at something. Byleth wished she knew what they were talking about.

“We cannot just let the villagers kill each other!” Ferdinand exclaimed, stepping up. “We must aid them!”

“Yeah, let's just knock them out.” Caspar added.

“You understand that if we charge in recklessly we could simply add to the damage?” Hubert scolded.

“I'd really like to go home now.” Bernadetta whined. “But... I will do what I can.”

“Yes, we need to help them!” Dorothea exclaimed. “Professor, we need to move now.”

Byleth was trying her hardest to concentrate. She could feel Sothis putting in every ounce of effort as well. “You're all right. We need to do something. Try and get everyone out safely.”

“There's no point holding back on the rampaging villagers.” Lysithea commented, pointing to some of the ones trying to attack the others. “They're not going to make it.”

“Have you seen this before?” Byleth asked, taking her advice and unsheathing her sword.

“Yes she has.” Linhardt answered.

“All right then, try and rescue the scared villagers. The... sane ones.” She wasn't sure what a better description would be.

Byleth charged forwards, the other students in tow as they ran towards the blazing village, and in turn when villagers saw them coming they fled their way, trying to escape the destruction. Byleth felt a pang of regret, as they had been staying in Remire right before her life began at Garreg Mach.

“Professor!” Linhardt called out to her and Byleth looked up to see someone heading her way, laughing hysterically and brandishing farming tools as weapons.

A large gust of wind flew past her as she could feel the magic inches from her face. The man crumpled to the ground as the invisible blades cut through him and red spattered the ground.

“Ughhh.. so much blood...” Linhardt staggered.

Byleth motioned for the others to go on ahead without her while she stayed behind, trying to keep Linhardt on his feet.

“Stay with me Lind.” Byleth whispered. It was the first time she had spoken to him in weeks and she felt what might have been her heart jump at their proximity, despite the awful things happening around them.

Edelgard came running up.

“Look over there-” She pointed to the far side of the village. “There are people standing and watching. They must have started this.”

_Manuela did say before that this plague could be the work of dark magic_. Sothis reminded her.

Byleth nodded. “I'll take care of them.”

“Wait... Professor.” Linhardt grabbed her arm. “You can't just go off on your own like that. Didn't you say we had to save the villagers fist?”

“What if we can save all of them by confronting those who caused this?”

“We don't know if they've caused this. We don't know anything about them.” He lowered his voice. “You're going to get yourself hurt.”

Byleth took a deep breath. “You need to stay here to heal the others.”

He gave a sad smile. “Then who's going to protect me?”

For an instant the hurt and despair she felt earlier in the month drained away and she pulled him into a solid embrace, not caring if anyone else noticed. She felt his arms wrap around her as he squeezed her gently.

“I guess you should come with me.” She whispered.

He made an unintelligible noise of resignation.

“We won't go alone.” She promised, putting two fingers together into her mouth and letting loose a loud whistle.

Her father came running up instantly, astride his mount.

“What do you need kid?”

“We need to get through to the other side.” She pointed to the strangers standing at the far end of the village, watching the chaos unfold in front of them. “Can you take us?”

“I can't take both of you.” Jeralt shook his head. “It's too much for my horse. I'll get off though, you can go ahead and ride.”

“Ride?” Byleth made a strangled noise and her father quickly dismounted and helped her aboard.

“Just remember what I taught you.” He said as he also helped Linhardt climb onto the back.

“I was just a child then, I...”

“Good luck!” Jeralt smacked the back of the horse and it took off, Byleth desperately trying to hold the reins.

They galloped off, winding their way through the streets. Linhardt clung to her as though his life depended on it. She would have found it endearing if she hadn't been so terrified herself.

As they approached their destination she could see the strangers looked like mages, wearing dark black and crimson robes. There was a man at the front wearing something very different. As she got closer she could see it was Tomas.

The two of them got off Jeralt's horse. As quickly as they were off, the horse turned and raced back towards the village, probably off to find its master.

Linhardt gripped her arm again. “What's _Tomas_ doing here?”

“I am not Tomas.” The librarian crossed his arms.

Suddenly, his form began to melt away and another one replaced it. “I am Solon, the saviour of all.”

He had a massive head and large, ugly black eye where his right eye should've been. He too now wore dark crimson robes and his hair and skin were a shade paler than anything Byleth had ever seen. Sothis was muttering something in the back of her mind.

Byleth was baffled. “How... how did you disguise yourself like that?”

Solon laughed. “I have been hiding in Garreg Mach for months now, trying to get the blood of that little girl, Flayn.”

“So it was about blood...” Linhardt breathed.

“With her blood we'll be one step further towards realizing our goal.” He chuckled. “I could've conducted this experiment on anyone, so I will bid you farewell.”

“Wait!”

Byleth tried to pull time back to stop him, but she was feeling weaker by the second. As he disappeared she saw Linhardt looking at her, concerned.

“Byleth, are you all right?”

She was about to say something when there was a sudden commotion behind her.

“It's the Death Knight!” She heard several of her students screaming. “The Death Knight, everyone get back!”

Before they could address that new development, the mages that Solon left behind rounded on her and Linhardt.

“Byleth, what are we going to do?” Linhardt whispered, as Byleth let her arm slacken. Her sword extended to the ground.

“Linhardt, close your eyes.” She whispered as she got into a fighting position.

“Why?” Linhardt asked, moving behind her.

“Because I know you don't like the sight of blood.” She took a deep breath. “Remember the underground with Flayn?”

_But most of all, I also don't want you to see this_. She thought as she brought her arm back, ready to lunge.

The first two mages fell ridiculously easy, as if she had caught them by surprise. The next one tried to make a run for it but she caught his foot with the chains of her sword and with a grunt pulled him to the ground before stabbing through him. She winced in pain as she felt something pierce her from behind and looked down to see a sword protruding through her chest. She closed her eyes and ever so slowly the sword backed through her skin, out altogether.

She turned around faster this time, blocking it with her arm. It still managed to slash through her vambrace, but it gave enough time for Linhardt to cast his spell and the mage staggered off balance before Byleth was able to reach up and stab her through the chest. She practically tossed the body aside before looking around for the last mage.

“Byleth are you hurt-?”

“No time!” She turned around and saw the person she was looking for. She managed to chase her down and cut her through before she could escape.

It was like how she used to work before, except she had never felt so satisfied cutting down her enemies. They'd pay for what they did to the village.

“So, this is the Ashen Demon.” Linhardt came over to check her for wounds. She shivered as he touched her arm, healing it.

“Linhardt, I...”

Her body was suddenly exhausted. She could feel Sothis trying to tell her something but she could barely hear her. She must have been slumping over because Linhardt had to support her.

“Byleth...” He whispered, trying to get her to pay attention to something.

She looked up and saw the Flame Emperor standing in front of them. They had their hand outstretched, as if inviting them over.

“With the Sword of the Creator, you should join forces with me.” Their hollow voice rang out.

“Is this your handiwork?” Byleth demanded, motioning to the chaos around them.

“I am working with Solon, yes but I do not condone what he has done here.”

“What difference does it make?” Byleth snarled, trying to stand back on her feet. “You were party to this and you helped kidnapped Flayn.”

She pushed away from Linhardt and made a lunge for the Flame Emperor. He merely stepped to the side and she fell.

“Think about my proposition.” He replied dispassionately and began walking away.

“Wait!” Byleth called out. “Get back here!”

She tried to get to her feet again but again she fell. Everything was getting blurry around her and she was having trouble focusing on anything. She reached out her hand and everything went black.


	13. Finding light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well the fact of the matter is these children will be graduating at the end of the school year. Once they're outside of Garreg Mach it would be very rare to see any of them again unless you travelled outside the monastery.

_Well the fact of the matter is these children will be graduating at the end of the school year. Once they're outside of Garreg Mach it would be very rare to see any of them again unless you travelled outside the monastery._

_It's true. Once they graduate they have to go fulfill their duties- whether as nobles, knights or anything else. I mean, that's what we're preparing them for right? The world outside._

Byleth's eyes fluttered opened as Hanneman and Manuela's words echoed in the back of her mind. She looked around and saw that she was on a cart coming back from Remire. Wide-eyed villagers were looking around and talking among themselves as the remains of the village burnt down behind them. She sighed at the pointless loss of it all but felt relieved that they were able to save some of the people.

“Well, you're finally awake Professor.”

Byleth was dismayed to see it was Hubert addressing her and he came and sat down beside where she had been lying.

He put his hand on his cheek at her frown and smiled. “Expecting someone _else_ were we?”

He pointed to the front of the cart where Jeralt was riding alongside it and Byleth's heart leaped into her throat when she saw he was in deep conversation with Linhardt.

“They've been speaking for hours while you've been unconscious.” Hubert murmured.

“I'm sure you're enjoying this.” Byleth lay back down and put her arm over her face.

“Enjoyment is not the correct word... perhaps... satisfaction?” His smile deepened.

She removed her arm to stare up at him.

“I'm sure you were disappointed to learn I was still alive. You've missed out on your chance.... _again_.”

“Professor, let me tell you something.” He came closer and lowered his voice. “If you merely think of people as either enemies or allies you'll never figure out someone's true motives.”

“So you're not an enemy then, Hubert?”

He studied her seriously for a moment. “I hope not.”

She closed her eyes and again drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

* * * *

When she finally awoke, she was startled to see that she was back in her room at the monastery. Yawning, she looked about her. Despite feeling a bit weary she felt nowhere as bad as she had before.

_Yes, I feel much better too._ Sothis greeted her as she floated in the corner of the room.

Byleth felt a bit dismayed that Linhardt wasn't there to greet her.

_Oh? You mean the boy there?_ Sothis pointed to her desk where the aforementioned was lying with his head in his arms, sleeping soundly. A nearly extinguished candle sat beside him.

Byleth was shocked that Sothis could read her heart so easily, but perhaps it was because her feelings were becoming clearer to both of them.

_He has not left your side for days._ She marvelled, crossing her arms. _He convinced your father to bring you back to your room and treat you from here._

_How long have I been sleeping?_ Byleth quietly got out of bed and made her way over to her desk.

_Three, maybe four days?_ Sothis wondered. _It's night now._

Byleth wrapped her arms around Linhardt and gave him a soft squeeze. He made a quiet, grunting sound but didn't wake. She marvelled at how warm he felt. It brought her back to Grondor and to the night he had spent in her room.

She bent down and kissed him gently on the cheek. “Linhardt... wake up.”

“Hmmmm? Oh, hello Byleth.” He turned to look at her through blurry eyes that he wiped with the back of his sleeve. “You're awake.”

He looked up at her standing over him in only her night shift and blinked. “You should probably get back into bed.” He stood up and walked her over.

“I feel fine-” She protested as he tucked her back under the covers.

He shook his head and frowned slightly. “I'm not taking any chances, not after you hid this from me for an entire month. Jeralt said you collapsed in front of him and yet you never told me?”

He trailed off, looking disappointed.

“So you _were_ talking to my father.” Byleth was horrified.

“Oh yes.” He nodded. “Quite a lot, actually. Turns out there were a lot of things he didn't know either.”

She buried herself underneath the covers.

“Why didn't you let me know Byleth?”

She could hear the pain in his voice and peeked out over to look at Linhardt.

“I... I was so worried. You weren't there...” His hands started to shake. “You didn't have to watch you collapse. I carried you back to the group myself. I... there was so much blood and I was worried about the Death Knight and-”

He lowered his head. “...and I don't know which is worse, the fact that you didn't tell me you were sick or the fact I didn't notice.”

“Linhardt...” Byleth closed her eyes.

“...I didn't say anything because... I was jealous.” She felt as if a large weight were being lifted off her shoulders as she confessed. “You were always spending so much time with Lysithea I thought maybe you had gotten bored of me. A part of me always wondered if you were only interested in me for my Crest. I've always confessed how I feel about you but you've never told me anything back. Not that you owe me anything though, I-”

She trailed off and opened her eyes. There was an awkward silence as Linhardt stared into his hands. Byleth thought he was going to get after her for getting jealous, for being petty and trying to hide her health from him but instead the next words he spoke took her completely by surprise.

“I'm a selfish man, Byleth.”

Her eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

He shook his head. “I just get carried off into my work and... well you know... it consumes me. Caspar told me he had noticed you looked... off last month... _Caspar_ noticed _..._ and I had no idea.”

Before she could say anything, he knelt down in front of her bed and took her hand. “I'm sorry that you felt jealous. I never meant to make it seem like I was getting bored of you. Far from it.”

He stared at her with his large, blue eyes and his brow furrowed. “You must have been in so much pain.”

“I...”

He took a deep breath. “Byleth, you always listen to everything I say and then smile as though what I say matters. You don't mind that I'm always pestering you about my work. You protect me in battle. That's...”

He leaned in and planted a gentle kiss on her lips.

“...That's very precious to me.”

She blushed, pressing her lips back against his, enjoying the feel of his mouth against hers. She wanted to say more, to tell him everything about herself and Sothis, about how much he meant to her, but he patted the covers and she found herself opening them, inviting him in. He chuckled, poking fun at her night shift while he was still in his uniform, then climbed in.

“This isn't really fair is it?” Byleth asked, pulling him closer.

He snuggled up. “Life isn't usually fair Byleth.”

She put her head on his shoulder and he turned to look up towards the ceiling. She closed her eyes and rested on him, remembering how soft and warm he was.

“Lysithea has two Crests.” He said suddenly. “I figured it out ages ago, but I had to get her to confirm it for me in person. She also confirmed what I had feared- that the mages that were with the Flame Emperor's army in the underground were also in Remire. They were the same ones she saw before, back when...”

He looked over at her. “...I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. I guess it's not fair of me to complain about your secrets when I have my own.”

Byleth looked at him stunned.

“It's why we were spending so much time together.” He sighed. “Having two Crests isn't normal or healthy. It takes a toll on the human body. I was trying to see if there was a way to reverse it.”

“How does one even get two Crests?” Byleth wondered.

“Not by any natural means.” Linhardt replied.

“I can see why she would want to keep that secret.” Byleth admitted.

“She can tell you about it later.” He sighed. “It's late and... well I'm just so glad I have you back. I've been a mess without you. I never want to go through that again.”

“Have you been going to class?” She teased.

He chuckled again. She could listen to that sound all day.

“What do you think?”

She gave him a squeeze and rolled over, kissing him on the lips again, holding it longer this time. She could feel his hand roaming up and down her back absentmindedly, fingers ghosting her spine.

She shivered at his touch. “I really like you, Linhardt.” She breathed.

He smiled warmly. “I really like you too, Byleth.”

“Thank you for telling me about Lysithea. Do you think she'll be angry with you?”

“Maybe.” Linhardt admitted. “But I promise Byleth, no more secrets.”

“All right.” She closed her eyes again. “No more secrets.”

* * * *

“Hey Professor! Did you know there's a grand ball later this month?” Caspar asked excitedly.

“Please Caspar, at least finish chewing before you try and speak.” Linhardt shook his head. “You're going to choke.”

“No way I'm going to choke.” He coughed a few times, hit himself on the chest, then continued to shovel in food with gusto.

“This is time that could be spent napping.” Linhardt reminded them before looking down at the food in front of him.

Byleth smiled as she sat at the dinner table with the two of them. She was impressed that Linhardt had actually agreed to dinner in the first place. It was still a rare occurrence to see him eating, but once in a while he made the effort.

“Has anyone asked you to the ball yet, Linhardt?” Caspar nudged his friend.

“No and I shall be glad if it stays that way.” Linhardt poked at his food and put a modest amount into his mouth.

“How about you, Professor?” Caspar turned to stare at Byleth.

“I, uh... why would anyone ask me?” She felt her face growing hot at his question and had to avoid eye contact with Linhardt's amused smile. She quickly grabbed her water to take a drink.

“Come on Professor, lots of people would!” Caspar chuckled. “I mean uh... let's see.. what about... Hubert? Yeah – he's always following you around, after all.”

Byleth spat out her drink into her glass and started coughing.

“What? What did I say?” The blue-haired young man looked utterly confused at her reaction.

“Oh Caspar.” Linhardt shook his head, looking disappointed. “So close and yet so far.”

Byleth eventually got herself under control. “I don't even know how to dance.”

“Oh?” Linhardt gave another smile. “Then you need to practice. You can't attend the ball if you don't know how to dance.”

“Wait Linhardt, do _you_ even know how to dance?” Caspar chuckled.

He shrugged. “I do, in theory.”

“Do you think we'll get to dance with whomever we want?” The blue-haired young man continued.

“That is the point of a dance, generally.” Linhardt sighed.

* * * *

Byleth decided she needed to learn this mysterious noble pastime if she wasn't going to make a fool of herself at the ball. She had asked Dorothea for help, who said she would take care of it.

“Ah Professor! I see you have heard of my elegance on the dance floor!” Ferdinand beamed.

“It's true you're not a bad dancer Ferdie,” Dorothea began, “But you have some moves that are... say.. hard to watch.”

“You honour me with your kind words!” He replied, completely oblivious to her comment.

“You're here because we're going to teach the Professor how to dance.” She replied, flatly. “So just the basics for now, all right?”

“Ah yes, you require a dance partner to help?” He bowed to Byleth. “I would be more than happy to assist.”

“Good.” Dorothea beckoned Byleth over.

“Like this, put your arm on his shoulder like so...” She moved Byleth's arm up to Ferdinand's shoulder. “Then your hand goes in his...”

Byleth's eyes widened in surprise as Ferdinand's second hand fell on her waist.

“Don't be nervous, Professor.” Dorothea winked. “We'll start out slow, all right?”

As they began to move Byleth was having difficulty trying to keep up.

“I said basics Ferdie... _basics_!” Dorothea clapped her hands and they stopped.

“I'm sorry... it's hard to picture what I'm supposed to do.” Byleth said, dismayed.

“Maybe it's easier to dance to music.” Dorothea reasoned. “Here, let me sing for you...”

Her radiant voice began to fill the hall where they were practicing.

“Dorothea.. your voice is beautiful.” Byleth complimented as her and Ferdinand began to dance in earnest with each other, spurred on by the lovely accompaniment.

“It reminds me of when I was a boy.” Ferdinand said quietly. “I first heard her lovely voice singing in a fountain in Enbarr.”

“I haven't heard much music.” Byleth admitted. “But it's very lovely.”

Her mind wandered back to Gronder's Field... back to soft, green grass and a hand patting it down, beckoning her over. The sun sparkling through the leaves, planting delicate shadows across his face...

“Professor?” Ferdinand's voice shook her back to the present. “You must look your dance partner in the face- it is considered rude otherwise.”

“I'm sorry.” She blushed.

“I thought I heard singing in here.”

All parties turned to see Hubert standing at the entrance to the hall.

“Hubie!” Dorothea exclaimed, “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

“I am merely here to summon you to the Black Eagle house. Lady Edelgard wishes to speak to you all including you, Professor.” He turned to look at Byleth and Ferdinand and his eyebrow arched ever so slightly.

“Learning to dance for the ball, Professor?” He asked.

She nodded.

He approached her, his eyes flashing menacingly. “May I?”

Ferdinand reluctantly relinquished her and Hubert took up the dance.

“Ah, very good Professor, you have been taught well.” He seemed actually impressed with her movements.

“What does Edelgard wish to speak to us about?” Ferdinand asked.

“ _Lady_ Edelgard wishes for us all to make a promise – that in five years for the millennium festival we all return here as a class.”

“Like a reunion?” Dorothea wondered. “That's a wonderful idea.”

“The millennium festival will be a special occasion.” Ferdinand agreed. “The festivities will be grander than the years before it.”

“A class reunion...” Byleth muttered, wondering if she would have to go five years until she saw Linhardt again.

Hubert seemed to read her mind. “Who knows where everyone will be then?”

They stopped dancing.

“Well done.” He said smugly and whispered into her ear. “I'm sure he will be quite pleased.”

“Come.” He turned to face the others, before he could see her blush again. “We need to go.”

She stood silently in the hall for a few moments, thinking on everything. Where would they all be in five years?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to get better at updating. I know I have most of this already written, but I'm editing and adding in parts as I go. Next chapter - the ball!


	14. The Goddess Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What do you think of this spectacle?” Linhardt asked as Byleth put her hand on his shoulder and he slid his perfectly around her waist. “Have you ever been to anything like this before?”
> 
> “No. It's... amazing.”

Hubert stood at attention, always ready to step in and aid with whatever task Lady Edelgard needed. Right now she sat at her dresser, brushing her long, white hair as she looked at herself in the mirror. Two pink coloured ribbons lay in front of her and when she put down her brush, she began to tie back her hair.

It was the night of the ball, mere hours before the students and faculty would take to the floor to dance. Everyone in the entire monastery had been looking forward to it for months. There would be food, dancing and music.

“Hubert, can you help me with this?” She asked and he was at her side in moments, holding strands of her hair as she looked at her reflection once more while she began carefully braiding.

Before he could stop himself, Hubert wondered if Byleth would be doing anything special with her hair tonight. He dismissed the thought instantly but then his mind began to pull up the memories of them dancing together, stepping in rhythm to each other as Dorothea's beautiful voice filled the hall.

“Hubert, you can let go now.”

Hubert realized his hand was balled into a fist and opened it, letting the white strands slip between the fingers of his gloved hand. He remembered when her Majesty's hair had been a soft brown colour instead of white and thought back to his failure to protect her that day when she had been taken from the Empire.

Everything he did, he did for _her_. He was her servant and her confidant and had devoted his entire life to staying by her side, enacting her will. He would never waver.

Byleth had been so incredibly light on her feet... His hand had been around her waist, her body felt lithe and strong...

“-Have you heard of these new rumours surrounding our dear Teacher?” Edelgard mentioned suddenly and Hubert blushed in spite of himself.

“New rumours, your Majesty?” He straightened himself. “I shall quash them as I did before. Do not trouble yourself with them.”

“Do you think they're true?” Edelgard chuckled, now applying her makeup. “The word is that Linhardt had been seen coming and going from Professor Byleth's room when we returned from Remire.”

“She was injured.” Hubert replied. “He was treating her.”

“Is that so?” Edelgard gave a small, knowing grin. “Well whatever the case, I think we can use this to our advantage.”

Hubert hadn't been expecting this. “Advantage? What do you mean?”

“Well, Linhardt is a citizen of the Empire, is he not? He is the eldest son of Count Hevring.” She applied her lipstick next. “As long as he stays close to the Professor, then she stays close to us.”

Hubert scoffed. “You cannot depend on a man like that to be at Byleth's side. He is lazy, arrogant and does whatever he wishes. His carelessness will only end up hurting Byleth in the end.”

Edelgard let out another small laugh. “Hubert, you're not _jealous_ , are you?”

The question once more caught him off guard, but he recovered instantly. “Don't be ridiculous, your Majesty.”

She gave him another knowing look. “Now remember what we spoke about. I would like for you to find some dance partners tonight. I plan on enjoying myself for once and I won't have you scaring off all the students who approach me.”

“But your Majesty!” Hubert was affronted. “I cannot protect you if I am not by your side.” He smirked. “I had rather been looking forward to destroying any unworthy suitors of you.”

“No Hubert.” She turned around and he caught a full look of her royal magnificence. “That's an order.”

He frowned. “....As you wish, Lady Edelgard.”

* * * *

“Is this really necessary?” Byleth gasped as Dorothea yanked on her corset, trying to get it as tight as possible.

“It has to be like this, how else do you expect to fit in that lovely dress I picked out for you?” Dorothea smiled.

“It's so.... _tight_.” Byleth breathed. “I won't be able to sit down.”

“And you shouldn't.” Dorothea's laugh was melodious. “I want every man in the hall to be looking at you Professor, or I won't feel like I've done by job.”

Byleth blushed as Dorothea moved around her, looking at her from every angle.

“I don't need the attention of _every_ man.” She sputtered. _There's only one man I need attention from._

“Say no more.” Dorothea grinned. “I know there's been someone special in your life for some time now, it's only a pity you haven't told me who it was.”

Byleth opened her mouth to protest but Dorothea kept smiling. “Oh, don't try to hide it Professor, I can tell when someone is infatuated with someone else. The far off looks, the sideways glances. The way you don't invite me to tea before like you used to.”

“I'm sorry.” Byleth admitted and dropped her gaze.

Dorothea's smile turned a little sad. “I'm happy for you.” She said. “Truly. You used to look so... _empty_ , before. If there's someone out there that can make you smile and brighten your day, we're all the better for it.”

Byleth blushed again. “Thank you Dorothea. I promise to invite you to tea again.”

“If this certain person should ever break your heart.” The other woman continued, fixing the hem of her dress slightly. “I will _destroy_ them. Understand?”

Byleth chuckled. “All right, thank you.”

* * * *

The dance was admittedly a lot of fun. Byleth had enjoyed attempting to dance with several of the students and knights though she still stepped on many feet by accident. Lysithea made sure that Byleth tried all of the sweetest desserts and Ferdinand told everyone he had taught her the proper ways to dance like a noble.

The party was still going strong when she realized she was exhausted. She looked around the room. She hadn't seen Linhardt before Claude had dragged her onto the dance floor and she had been searching for him ever since.

She spotted Hubert by a wall, glaring at a man across the room dancing with Edelgard.

“Greetings Professor.” He said, making quick eye contact then looking away. “I believe your... _someone_ has yet to arrive.”

“No dancing tonight Hubert?” She teased.

He didn't even turn to acknowledge her, his eyes focused on their target. “No, I am much more occupied with watching after Lady Edelgard.”

He sighed then.

“Though she has ordered me otherwise.”

He seemed to be going over something in his mind, but before Byleth could leave to keep searching, he asked. “What do you think?”

“Hmmm?” Byleth turned to look at him. “About what?”

“This.” Hubert motioned around him.

“Oh.” It took Byleth a few moments to understand. “Yes, your suit is very nice tonight, Hubert.”

She thought she once more saw the faintest pink flash across his cheeks.

“Not _me._ ” He snarled. “The _ball_. Have you ever been to one before?”

“No.” She admitted, shaking her head. “It's all new to me.” A silly thought struck her. “Would you care to _dance_ , Hubert?”

“ _No_.” He answered as though she had offered him poison. She shrugged and turned to leave but then felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Wait.”

The music, that had all but quieted momentarily started up anew and she took Hubert's gloved hand as she had once before and they began to spin and move to the melody.

“I am glad to see that you are feeling better.” Hubert remarked, a hint of mockery in his voice. “After the... dreadfulness that was the Remire calamity.”

“A shame, I know.” Byleth replied sarcastically. “Yet here I am.”

“Yes. Here you are.” Hubert's words fell away and he drew Byleth in closer, and they continued on in silence until the music ended.

When they parted, Byleth thanked him for the dance and promptly felt someone tugging on her arm.

“Would you care to do me the honour of a dance _next_ , Professor?”

“I was just thinking that I wanted to see you.” She turned and smiled at Linhardt. “I've been looking for you all night.”

He looked sheepish. “Alas my nap went a little longer than expected and then Caspar insisted we needed to 'look our best' before leaving.”

She stood back and looked at him. “You're perfect.”

He grinned and led her on to the dance floor.

* * * *

As Hubert watched Linhardt lead Byleth away from him he shook his head, his emotions running rampant inside him once again. How easily Linhardt grabbed her by the waist and they began to dance away from him.

_She merely has to remain in the Empire._

Yes. So long as Byleth was part of the Empire she would be in service of Lady Edelgard and so would remain close. That is all that mattered. As usual, his Majesty's wisdom would win out.

“Hey Hubert.”

When had he moved himself to the wall? Hubert looked down to see a despondent Caspar standing next to him.

“Hello Caspar.” His eyes followed the young man's bright blue ones to Bernadetta, sitting at a table looking absolutely panicked.

“I want to ask Bernadetta for a dance.” Caspar sighed. “But look at her- she looks scared stiff.”

“Perhaps you should try asking anyway.” Hubert offered. “Bernadetta has difficulty with crowds and noises, but she didn't have to come here tonight. And yet here she is.”

“You're right.” Caspar nodded. “I'll try and ask really nicely, but if she says no then that's all right too.”

Hubert nodded. “That is most likely your best approach.”

The two of them surveyed the rest of the dance floor.

Hubert couldn't pass up the chance having Caspar here alone to ask him about his best friend.

“What do you think of Linhardt?” He asked, “He seems to be spending a lot of time with Professor Byleth these days.”

“Yeah.” Caspar agreed. “They're pretty good friends.”

_Indeed._ Thought Hubert.

“I'll hate to see him leave after graduation though. I kind of always thought we'd go back to the Empire together.”

Hubert thought he might have misheard something so he had to ask. “What do you mean _leave_?”

Caspar's eyes widened. “Oh! I wasn't supposed to say anything, then again I _told_ Linhardt I was terrible at keeping secrets and he told me anyway.”

“What did he say?” Hubert repeated, feeling a panic well inside of him.

“Well... something about staying at Garreg Mach after graduation?” Caspar looked thoughtful. “Yeah that was it- he's going to stay here and do Crest research with Professor Hanneman. Fulfill his life's dream of being a Crest scholar.”

“He's _what_?” Hubert's eyes widened.

“Uh...” Caspar was looking alarmed at Hubert's reaction. “I think I'm going to go and ask Bernadetta for that dance now. See you, Hubert.”

* * * *

“What do you think of this spectacle?” Linhardt asked as Byleth put her hand on his shoulder and he slid his perfectly around her waist. “Have you ever been to anything like this before?”

“No. It's... amazing.”

He smiled as the two of them moved across the dance floor, the music playing elegantly, everything blurring into colours of gold, red and blue.

They danced for some time, looking at each other, staring into others eyes. Linhardt was looking down at her, a smile upon his lips and Byleth could only stare back at him, cheeks flushed and eyes wide.

Then Linhardt moved closer and whispered into her ear, “Will you meet me at the Goddess Tower in one hour?”

“The Goddess Tower?” She asked, confused. “Why?”

The music stopped and everyone finished dancing and clapped. It would be a few minutes before it started up again.

“Please?” He waved to her and disappeared into a crowd of students.

* * * *

Hubert noticed Byleth leaving the ball sometime later and after taking a quick look at Lady Edelgard, could see that Monica had started talking to her by one of the food tables. He passed Caspar on his way out of the hall, the former of whom was eating at a table with Bernadetta. The voilet-haired woman looked exhausted from dancing, but happy.

He made his way out into the cold, night air, feeling comforted by the dark. It was almost second nature to him now to follow in Byleth's footsteps, tonight out of curiosity.

She was heading towards the Goddess Tower. He should have known. He could have stopped her if he had wanted, could have asked if Linhardt had told her of his plan to stay at Garreg Mach and wondered if she would still consider a life in the Empire?

He knew the answer.

He stood for a time, long after she had gone into the forbidden building and tried his best to push such thoughts from his mind.

“Hubert?”

He turned at the sound of Seteth's voice. The man looked slightly bothered. “Do you happen to know where I can find Professor Byleth?” The green-haired man asked.

* * * *

She climbed the stone steps, the moon guiding her path as the building lay shrouded in darkness. She could see why it was off-limits to the students. Branches and roots opened holes in the walls and she had to be careful not to trip as she made her way upwards.

Once at the top she breathed in the refreshing air coming through the windows. It was still cold, but she felt comfortable all the same. She closed her eyes, relaxing. Why did she feel so at peace here?

“Professor, you're late.”

“Am I?” She turned around to see Linhardt approaching her from out of the shadows.

“Why did you ask me up here?” She wondered.

A gentle smile was on his face.

“Do you know the legend of this place, Professor?”

She moved back and felt the coolness of the stone wall behind her. The moon filtered in through the window beside them, splashing Linhardt with silver light as he continued to come closer. Byleth thought he looked breathtaking with his dark green hair falling around his face and tied neatly at the back. His deep blue eyes were so focused on her and his soft skin shone. Skin that she very much would like to touch.

He moved up against her and his mouth brushed her ear to whisper.

“They say if two people share a vow at the Goddess Tower, they'll be bound together forever.”

She shuddered slightly as his warm breath tickled her skin.

“Or was it cursed forever?” He didn't move though his tone changed. “It was one or the other.”

“Linhardt!”

“I'm sorry Professor.” He buried his face in her shoulder. “Tonight is so special and... I've been caught up in all the excitement.”

“Do you... want to make a vow here tonight?” She asked, thinking the idea to be very romantic.

He gently pushed her up against the wall and raised his head, brushing her skin with his nose and nuzzling it softly.

“Can we vow that someday I'll be able to research your Crest as much as I please?” She felt her hairs on her neck raise as he planted a small kiss upon it.

“L... Lind...” She sucked in a deep breath and bit her lip.

“Well?” He planted more and more as he made his way up towards her ear.

She gave a small whine as she felt herself flush with heat. Whatever chill she felt earlier was gone. She loved it when he touched her. His hand came up to stroke the other side of her neck as he continued, each kiss leaving her burning for more.

“W.. wait.”

“Do you wish for me to stop?” He asked, pulling away.

She felt jealous in that moment that she was such a mess while he seemed perfectly collected and calm. She was staring at him wide-eyed and trying desperately to catch her breath.

“N... No. I just... what do you mean by that?” She gasped. “That you want to study me as much as you'd like?”

He smiled again. “I've decided I want to become a Crest Scholar and study here at Garreg Mach after I graduate. I've already spoken to Hanneman about helping him with his research. I don't think I've ever been so focused on anything my whole life. I just want to be where you are.”

His voice was barely above a whisper. “Can you use your power again? Can I tell you another secret?”

She nodded and he leaned in and he spoke it to her. She smiled and blushed deeply as she felt Sothis assist her in winding back time.

“Can I tell you another secret?” He was leaning in again.

She put her finger to his lips.

“I love you too, Linhardt von Hevring.”

She pulled him into a large embrace and kissed him deeply. He seemed shocked at the forcefulness of it but didn't shy away. Now it was Byleth's turn to move casually across his cheek and down his neck, lining it with kisses. Linhardt sighed as he arched his neck at her touch and his hands dropped to fiddle with her dress, fingers lingering over the straps and strings, enjoying the feeling as they came free in his hands, one by one.

“Byleth,” He breathed, “Let's also vow to meet back here some day, just the two of us.”

“Yes.” Byleth mumbled, running her tongue along his smooth skin. She was contented when he let out a soft moan, but she desperately wanted more.

She began undoing the buttons of his jacket, only satisfied when she could feel him underneath. She felt his breath hitch as she explored his chest, running her fingers across it. His hands wandered down in turn, brushing across her breasts lightly and undoing the last parts of her dress that contained them.

“What if someone catches us?” She whispered, as she felt his fingers running along them.

“It would make for an interesting conversation.” He mumbled, undeterred.

He bent down and his mouth took over for his fingers and she gasped at the sensation. His tongue slid skillfully across her nipple and she closed her eyes and leaned into him.

His eyes flashed up to look at her, studying her, waiting for a reaction.

“D... Don't stop...” Was all she could get out.

She felt him pushing her harder into the wall, his mouth suckling and nibbling at her nipple and his free hand lingering down to rub against her. She gasped again at the feeling, pulling his head closer, running her hands through his hair.

He dipped his fingers into her pants to rub up against her small clothes and she moaned, moving with him. He looked up at her reaction again and slid them in further, now directly against her skin. She jerked at the contact before moving harder. His mouth was back on her neck, biting and nipping.

“Why... why do you always need to leave marks?” She complained breathlessly.

“How else are people supposed to know you're taken?” He muttered matter-of-factly. “I can't tell everyone _yet_ that you're mine, after all.”

His fingers rubbed against her entrance, teasing it.

“How does that feel?” He whispered.

“Keep going.” She murmured, moving rhythmically with his fingers.

She moved one her hands down to rub against the bulge of his pants. She could feel his whole body tense, and he stifled a loud moan into her shoulder and buried his head into her neck.

“I love you Byleth.” He gasped.

After a few more minutes she could feel herself beginning to come undone.

“L... Linhardt!” She whined as she shuddered around his fingers.

He held her tightly, enjoying the feel of her against his skin, then reluctantly let go. She gasped for air and looked into his eyes lovingly. He was actually blushing... she never saw his face that red before.

Her hand crept down to the front of his pants again but he grabbed her hand.

“No need.” He said, a little embarrassed.

She ghosted it with her hand and could feel it was already wet. He squirmed at her touch. She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

As they began dressing and putting themselves back together to at least appear normal, Byleth came over to Linhardt as he finished buttoning his shirt and moved up against his body.

“What are you doing?” He asked, half-amused.

Byleth closed her eyes and pressed closer against him. She could feel the soft, rhythmic beating in his chest growing louder and faster. She thought maybe she could hear something else in the background of the tower, but dismissed the thought.

“It's wonderful.” She said, smiling. “I like how I can make it quicker.”

She expected him to say something to that, he was always so fast with his words. She thought maybe he'd chuckle and mention something about how she had no heartbeat at all.

Instead he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, not saying a word.

“I don't want this night to end.” He muttered, running his hand up and down her back gently. “It's not fair.”

“Why?” Byleth wondered, despite the obvious that the two of them wouldn't be where they were right then and there.

“Because tomorrow we go back to the ordinary again. Back to classes, back to teachers and students.” He sighed, running a crooked finger down her cheek. “I want it over now. I want you all to myself, Byleth.”

“Graduation is only a few months away.” Byleth reminded him. “You can wait until then.”

“No I can't.” He gave a mischievous grin and leaned in. “Not even close.”

He kissed her again, a deep and passionate kiss that left her breathless. He tried to pull away after a short time but she tugged at his collar and brought him back in.

“Byleth...” He began, sounding completely breathless. “...Promise me that after tonight we can-”

“-Can _what,_ Linhardt von Hevring?”

Byleth looked behind the scholar and instinctively brought him closer as a stranger stood behind him. Linhardt turned around in shock and his mouth fell open, agape. Before he could protest, Seteth was grabbing him by the wrist and dragging him out of the tower, giving Byleth a look of what she could only describe as disappointment and rage, balled into one.

“I _warned_ you.” He hissed. “Come with me _now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while to re-tweak this chapter almost everything is re-tweaked or re-written, but I definitely had fun while doing it. We're diverging a bit from the original story, but I'm trying to keep my favourite parts from the original, while working in other parts I've thought of to (hopefully) make the overall story better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it's a long story but I had to take the original fic down. (I didn't have to I suppose, but I did) But I decided I would re-write and re-vamp a lot of it including adding graphics. It's my dream to one day do one of these stories as a complete comic. Maybe someday :)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!


End file.
